Before Knowing, And After
by PeTiTeCaT
Summary: Finally the last member of Mutant X is revealed to the rest of the team...sort of...read on for more! BS, EJ COMPLETE
1. The Mission

Disclaimer: I don't own Mutant X or any of the characters, Tribune and Marvel do.   
  
Note: I don't know what to say....but hey! I know I don't own Mutant X...my first fic, hey hey! please r & r, can be mean if u want :)   
Basically it's before all 5 of them as Mutant X, when it was just Jesse and Shalimar and Adam. Shal meets Bren somewhere, but they don't know eachother's secrets about mutancy. Also, Adam is secretly observing Emma DeLauro and Brennan without telling Jesse and Shal. What is going to be the reaction when they realise what's going on?  
  
Pairing: Bren/Shal, Emma/Jesse  
  
Adam, Jesse and Shalimar were all in Sanctuary having nothing to do but search for new mutants. Of course, Adam always stayed behind to tell them where to go, and set up the medical lab if necessary. Shalimar and Jesse were always the ones to physically look for new mutants to put in the underground.  
  
It was about midnight and Adam had told them both to meet him in the lab for a meeting. Being the sleepy feral that she was, Shalimar was last to wake and postponed the meeting for an extra 10 minutes while she was getting ready, telling herself that Adam was going to pay for waking her up.   
  
When they were all in the lab, Adam broke the news to them both,   
'Now, from what I've gathered, there have been three new mutant disappearances in the last five hours...' Adam had a look of guilt and sadness on his face, something he rarely let his team see. '...and I'm going to make sure there isn't another one. Now I know you're tired, but I need you to go out now to find some new mutants. I cannot risk them being caught by Eckhart.'  
  
Breaking the silence between them, Shalimar spoke 'Are you sure it's Eckhart?'  
  
'No. But that is the only solution I have at the moment.'  
  
'But we're not absolutely certain?' Jesse had a hint of hope in his voice. He didn't really want to face Eckhart, he always seemed to feel cold whenever Eckhart was near.  
  
'Unfortunately Jesse, no. I don't like to be unsure, but I am assuming here that it is him.'  
  
'So what do you want us to do?'  
  
'Well Shalimar, I need you and Jesse to visit some places to find some new mutants for me. I've printed off a list of places that have had large numbers of new mutants in recently.'  
  
'What do you want us to do with them if we find them? Take them to a safehouse?'  
  
'Yes Jesse. That will keep them safe, and keep us free of them. Then we can look for more new mutants.'  
  
'Ok then Adam, you have our word - we'll save at least two new mutants each.' Shalimar always loved turning things into a game, but she was still serious about the whole thing.  
  
'Make it three, Shal.'  
  
'You're on, Jess!'  
  
And at that, the two young members of Mutant X left Adam alone to research some more into the disappearance of the three missing new mutants. He simply laughed at his two mutants which he liked to refer to as his two children...it seemed easier.  
  
Garage-  
  
'So we gonna go together? Or d'you wanna split?' Jesse was always the one to question quicker or safer methods.  
  
'Well, its late...there aren't gonna be any baddies around,' Shalimar had always looked at Jesse as a little brother.   
Sometimes she would play around with him, with her baby voice treating him like a baby, but there were some conversations between them that seemed....serious... 'and it'll be quicker to split.'  
  
'So split it is. And...to make it a bit more...amusing...first to find three new mutants wins.' Jesse flashed her a kid's smile causing her to laugh at his young boy features.  
  
'First to find three. Well better get moving Jesse, you don't wanna lose now, do you?' They always did this, but never made it into a bet. They only did it for fun, and thought that if they turned it into a bet then there'd be no point in it.  
  
'Course not! Do you?' Jesse laughed at her pretend hurt face.  
  
'Of course I don't! What do you take me for...a loser?' Her face broke into a smile as she put on her helmet.  
  
'Nah Shal, you're not a loser! You're just not a winner!' Jesse ducked as Shal threw him a play punch.  
  
'Hey! No fighting!' Jesse quickly escaped the angry face of who he looked at as his big sister.  
  
'HEY!' Jesse stuck his head out of the window scared to actually get out and face her. 'What now, Shal?'  
  
'Nothing, just drive careful, 'kay?'  
  
'Will do, back at ya! See ya later ok? And don't forget...first to three!'  
  
'Sure Jess! Better hurry'  
  
Leaving him to see nothing but the back of her bike, Shal sped off to her first location to find new mutants. They had split the list Adam printed off into two halves and Shal's first location was what was known as a 'gangster lot' a few blocks down. It was just where all the gangsters made their deals, and it was the only deserted place nearby, so no one could watch their dealings. Jesse had the bad luck of having to drive to a club across town giving him less time to find new mutants.  
He was almost there when he saw a line of non-moving cars straight ahead of him.   
  
*Great just what I need! I bet Shal's already there and saving!*  
  
TBC...please review, even if it's bad...it's my first fic and i'm not really sure whether i'm a writing person...lol, thanx!! 


	2. First Step To Mutants

I wasn't sure whether you guys liked it, but I carried on anyway...enjoy!  
  
A few blocks down-  
  
Shalimar had gotten to her scene first, but didn't know that Jesse was stuck in a traffic jam. She let the two men know that she had reached her location, though, through her comlink.   
  
'Adam? I've just gotten here, I'll take a quick look around now'  
  
'Okay Shal, be careful, that's not the nicest of areas.'  
  
'Well now u tell me! It's okay, I'm a big girl...just prepare the lab for new mutants, eh?'  
  
'I'll be ready. Off.'  
  
*Right, now if I were a new mutant...wait a minute, I am!*   
  
'Rite, if I were a scared new mutant...in an abandoned area, where would I be?' she always whispered to herself, it made her feel more surrounded and in a way, safe. She looked around trying to find a sign of movement or any sign of new mutancy, when she felt someone's presence behind her.   
  
*Hmm, this'll be fun...* She flashed her eyes feral to get a better feel of the person behind her   
  
*male...5ft 8...wait a minute...feral?* She turned around ducking narrowly escaping a punch from the feral behind her. As if a state of protection, Shal flashed her eyes feral at the man now facing her. He flashed his eyes back at her, letting Shal realise that he was a canine feral.   
  
*Canine? Beats beating Jesse all the time...*  
  
'I love a new challenge' Shalimar was stating to him letting him know that she was not an easy giver-upper (is that a word? I don't know..) She circled round him, like she was examining him. What she didn't know was that he was also a psionic. He was able to make her powerless against him. Something she wasn't prepared for.  
  
Across town-  
  
Jesse had finally beaten the traffic leading up to his spot. He was sure Shal had at least three new mutants now...he shouldn't have challenged her *wait a minute...it was she who challenged me...that's even worse!*   
  
He parked the car thinking about his defeat and got out before locking the car securely. He didn't trust places too far away from Sanctuary, he didn't really get out much anyway. He looked down at the list that Adam had given them just to make sure that he had it right. It didn't feel right though...it seemed...too deserted for a club. *probably 'cause it's late*   
  
He turned to the club close by when he bumped into two girls who had obviously just come out of it. They were a bit drunk, but still had a bit of soberness left in them. One of them approached Jesse with a half full cup of beer in her hand.  
  
'Hey there handsome, fancy a drink?'  
  
'In fact yeh, but I'm going into the club for it'  
  
'Want some company?' It wasn't really a question. Even though the two girls were heading out, they turned around and followed Jesse into the club. When they entered the club, they headed straight for the bar. *What's the harm in one drink?*   
  
If Jesse told himself to have just one drink, he would just have one drink. He wasn't really into the whole clubbing, get drunk, get laid thing.  
  
'So handsome, what's your name?' The same girl did all the talking...she seemed to have a thing for calling Jesse 'handsome'.  
  
'Jesse...Jesse Kilmartin. And you?'  
  
'My name's Melody! And this...' she turned to her friend only to find that she was on the dancefloor dancing with a new partner every ten seconds, '...that is Kathryn! You here on your own?'  
  
'Yeh, I'm not really a party animal, I just came to find some people.'  
  
'Oh...well, I came with Kathryn and my brother, Timothy...but I seem to have lost him! oops!' Melody had a playful look on her face. Jesse got the impression that she didn't really mind where Timothy was.  
  
'He's probably somewhere with another chick showing her the colours of the world!'  
  
'Right...well, thanks for telling me, but I didn't really need to know that your brother...'  
  
'Eww no! I wasn't on about having sex! I meant he's probably showing her the colours of the world...literally!'  
  
'What d'you mean?'  
  
'He's been able to do it when he was like, six! He can project into peoples' minds all the colours of the world and different feelings!' By now, Melody was shouting because of all the noise from the dancefloor surrounding her friend.  
  
'Wait a minute, are you saying he has powers?' Jesse knew that if her brother was a new mutant, then she was likely to be one as well. This would mean he found two new mutants...catching up with Shal.  
  
'Of course!' She simply smiled innocently at him.  
  
A few blocks down-  
  
Shalimar had had a hard time fighting him. He was making her feel powerless and by now, she was simply fighting from her common knowledge. She still had the elegance of a feral, but not the skill. She wasn't as quick and was taking a lot of blows to the stomach. He had finally broken her down and forced her against the nearest wall.  
  
'Not so tough now eh, kitty?'  
  
'Who are you?'  
  
'Somebody who you interupted in his dealing. Now, what did you see?' Unknown to him, Shalimar hadn't seen any of his 'business'. He wasn't going to accept 'nothing' as an answer, though.  
  
'I didn't see anything! I don't know what you're talking about!' By now Shalimar was scared. She knew he was a new mutant, but now gathered that as well as being a feral, he was also a psionic after experiencing sudden feelings of being useless and powerless.  
  
'Wrong answer!' He didn't like the answer, and slammed her into the wall again as a result of this. He was a psionic, but didn't have control of his powers like Shalimar and Jesse. He couldnt' control his powers, so he couldn't simply read her mind to see how much she had seen.  
  
'I didn't see anything! NOW LET! ME! GO!!' Shalimar struggled against him, but failed. She simply spat in his face since she couldn't attack him.  
  
'That was a bad move kitty!' He punched her in the face, causing the corner of her mouth to bleed.  
  
'I don't know anything! I didn't see anything!'  
  
'STOP LYING!!' And he punched her again now causing the side of her eye to bleed.  
  
'What do you think I saw? And what would I do about it?' Shal was now hurting, but she wouldn't admit it to him. That was as bad as telling him he had won and giving in to him.  
  
'YOU KNOW YOU SAW SOMETHING!! TELL ME!!' He was getting shaky and unstable now. He wasn't sure what he thought.  
  
She realised he was getting scared, and turned her tone down one.  
  
'Look, why don't you just let me go? And I won't tell anybody anything.'  
  
'LIAR!! YOU WILL!! I KNOW YOU WILL!!' And using his hands, he clawed her across her right cheek leaving marks of trailing blood across her face.  
  
'HEY!!' Shalimar heard a different voice from the man, and was somewhat relieved that someone might come to her rescue. Obviously, the canine feral hadn't heard him since he carried on looking at Shalimar. She saw a figure behind the man approach them and noticed he was quite tall. He now walked into sight, and Shalimar could see his facial features.   
  
*He's quite...nice...! Stop it! You're up against a wall, forced by a canine feral, and you're bleeding!!* The canine was still oblivious to the man approaching behind him, when he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned round, only to be struck in the face by a clenched fist.   
  
'Didn't anybody ever tell you? Never hit a girl.'  
  
'Woman...' Shalimar felt the need to interupt to correct him.  
  
The canine fell to the floor releasing his grip on Shal. Startled by the sudden release, Shal fell on the floor sitting up with her back against the wall, and within seconds had lost consciousness.  
  
TBC...please review if you haven't already! thanx!! If you like it, I'll carry on...and we'll all find out who the mysterious man is, and what happens to Melody & co.! 


	3. Where's The Other Half?

Chapter 3 ppl!! Well, it seems our Jesse is ahead...whatever will Shal do? PLUS, THANK YOU SOOO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS!!! wen u get reviews, it just makes u feel really good about urself (well, it mite just be me lol) but thanx neways!!! and im sorry but u'll have to find out in the next chapter who it is...:( sorry! it wont be long tho :D  
  
Across town-  
  
Jesse was now dancing with Melody on the dancefloor, and she had revealed to him that she was an elemental. She was able to shoot water from her hands and if it was needed, to call upon the sky and cause a thunder storm. To Jesse, this was an extremely large ability and was very grateful for his. He had told her about his powers, and her response was happiness. She was happy to find someone else other than her brother who understood her. He also told her about the safehouses, and mutant x. She didn't really want to be put into safety, but had no problem with it as soon as he told her about Genomex.  
  
'So this...genomex...they're bad?'  
  
'Real bad! That's all you need to know. Are you gonna tell your brother?'  
  
'Yeh, he's not here though, so I have to find him first! He's always running off...silly brother of mine, huh?'  
  
At that moment, a man of about 26 walked up to the pair and tapped Melody on the shoulder. He nodded in Jesse's direction, 'Who's this? Don't tell me he's another-'  
  
'Tim, don't worry! He knows about...you-know-what'  
  
'YOU TOLD HIM?!?'  
  
'Sshh, he's one too...but he's a bit different. He can change his body. Look.' As if on cue, Jesse made himself intangible and Melody put her hand through him. 'See?'  
  
Tim was shocked to find someone else like them, and hugged Jesse in a manly way to show his gladness.  
  
'Okay man, it's okay...' Jesse wasn't very comfortable with another man hugging him like that.  
  
'Sorry mate...Timothy Bailey.' He stuck out his hand as if telling Jesse to shake it.  
  
'Jesse Kilmartin.' Jesse shook his hand and found this was just as uncomfortable as the hug. They were in the middle of the dancefloor shaking hands, and hugging. Jesse nodded his head to an empty booth close to them and they took the hint to sit down. The three made their way to the booth and sat down relieved from the great crowd on the dancefloor. They spent the next fifteen minutes discussing the whole new mutants, mutant x and genomex. Tim, surprisingly, had no problem with going into a safehouse as long as he could keep an eye on Melody.   
  
About 15 minutes after talking, Jesse took them both to the car and drove them to the nearest safehouse which was about half an hours drive away. He contacted Adam on his comm-link to tell him about Melody and Timothy.  
  
'Adam?'  
  
'Jesse? Where are you?'  
  
'I'm just leaving the club. I've got two new mutants here, and they're gonna go into the safehouse. Melody and Timothy Bailey.'  
  
'Okay, be careful. Are you going to come back here afterwards or go to another site?'  
  
'Well, its late and I'm tired, so I'll probably come back to Sanctuary. Have you heard from Shal?'  
  
'Shalimar? No, I thought she would have contacted you.'  
  
'So you haven't heard from her?' Jesse remembered the one of the last things she said to him, 'drive careful'. *What if she's had an accident?*  
  
'Jesse? Jesse!' Adam was sounding a bit impatient.  
  
'Adam? Sorry, I was thinking.' Jesse had been thinking about what could have happened to Shalimar so he didn't hear his leader calling him.  
  
'Listen Jesse, I know you want to sleep, but after you've dropped the two off to the safehouse, I want you to find Shalimar. Trace her comm-link, and make sure it's still active. I'll try to find her now.'  
  
'I'm on it Adam.'  
  
'And Jesse?'  
  
'Adam?'  
  
'Be careful.'  
  
'Always am, Adam!'  
  
Jesse stopped speaking to Adam, not noticing that Melody had the most confusing look on her face.  
  
'Who were you just talking to? Who's Adam and Shalimer? What's a comm-link?' Melody was full of questions after hearing the conversation between Adam and Jesse.  
  
'I was just talking to Adam. Adam is the leader of Mutant X. THAT Adam, I told you about him earlier. ShalimAr...Shal's the other part of Mutant X...I told you about her too...remember?'  
  
'Oh yeh...I forgot...' Melody was blushing after being embarrassed like that. She always was a forgetful girl.  
  
'Okay we're here. You guys sure you wanna go into a safehouse then?'  
  
'Yeh. I thought you wanted us to.' Tim spoke for the first time since the club.  
  
'Yeh I do, but it's gotta be what you want.'  
  
'It's what we want. Thank you Jesse. Now I know almost everything...probably far from it actually...I know we can be safe.'  
  
'It's ok Melody, just promise me you'll be careful ok?'  
  
'I promise.' And at that Melody gave him a kiss on the cheek and followed him inside. Timothy just watched as his little sister had a little crush on Jesse. He laughed to himself, but not without being noticed by Melody.  
  
'What are you laughing at?'  
  
'Nothing.'  
  
TBC...thanx for reading and reaching the end!! :D 


	4. Brennan Mulwray

This is a complete bren/shal chapter!! but i still love the others!! And thank you sooooo much for your reviews!!!! Finally, u can read who this mystery man is!! hope you enjoy this chapter, and once again it is all bren/shal...but there is plenty of adam and jesse later!!! sorry if you were expecting more jesse and adam in this chapter...and emma will come soon!!!! just to say, this is a longer chapter!!  
  
Meanwhile a few blocks down-  
  
'You okay Miss?'  
  
'Miss? Never been called that before...yeh I'm fine.'  
  
'Sorry I didn't know what to call you. Here,' The stranger gave her a hand and helped her up to her feet. Standing next to him, she felt too short. He must have been 6ft 2. At least.  
  
'Brennan Mulwray.' He extended his hand again but this time for her to shake.  
  
She finished dusting her clothes and shook his hand.  
  
'Brennan, huh? Shalimar. Shalimar Fox.' After taking his hand she immediately had a rush go through her just from the feeling of the strong touch in his hand. She looked up to his face but didn't really notice the detailed features on his face. She could just make out a nice square but curved jaw and short dark hair. *hmm...tall, dark, mysterious..and no doubt handsome!*   
  
'Yeh, got that right...' He chuckled making it visible to her that he was scanning her from head to toe, and quickly gave her a sly smile.  
  
'Are you checking me out, Mr Mulwray?' She smiled back at him flirtatiosly. She couldn't help but feel just like she was in school again, being hit on by another guy. It wasn't totally rare for her to flirt, but it had been a while after she joined mutant X. He made her somehow feel like a little girl again as he gave her a boyish grin of his. *hmm...tall, dark, mysterious..and no doubt handsome!* She immediately laughed at herself after taking a minute to process her thoughts. *Oh well, it's not like I'll find another guy like him...*   
  
'What else can I do?' Brennan put his hands up as if defending himself from her remark. 'And please...no need with the formal manners. Call me Brennan, or Bren for short...that's what my friends call me.'  
  
*hmm...tall, dark, mysterious..and no doubt handsome!* She immediately laughed at herself after taking a minute to process her thoughts. *Oh well, it's not like I'll find another guy like him...*  
  
Shalimar laughed softly at his remark and turned her head to avoid eye contact with him. Forgetting what had just happened, she forgot about the punches and scratches on her face but it wasn't forgotten by Brennan. He immediately noticed the marks on her face and put his hand to her face only to begin absent-mindedly stroking her cheek with his thumb. Shalimar hissed quietly to herself as he touched the graze on her face but Brennan didn't miss the expression on her face as she winced away from his hand.  
  
'You're hurt.' He felt a sudden need to take care of her. It wasn't really a feeling...more of an order. He was ordering himself to take care of her, even though he had just met her. *Help her Bren...she's hurt. Yet she's still beautiful...how can she be so beautiful but just have gone through a hell of a fight?!* He snapped out of his thoughts as she replied back to his comment.  
  
'I'm fine. It's just a small scratch.'  
  
'No...it's a big scratch. Come on, I'll fix it up for ya.'  
  
'No really, I've gotta head home.'  
  
'Where's home?'  
  
'It's...sorta...I can't tell you, sorry.' She suddenly noticed the lack of jewelry on her own hands...where was her comlink? She frantically looked around looking for it, forgetting that Brennan was there.  
  
'You lose something?'  
  
'Umm...no...listen, I've really gotta go.'  
  
'It's okay. Listen, that just gives you a choice.' She looked up and their eyes met, in a battle of brown versus brown.   
  
'It just means that you're coming with me until a) you're better, or b) someone you know can pick you up.'  
  
'Listen...Brennan...you seem like a nice guy, but I can look after myself. This doesn't normally happen - I mean, somebody having to rescue me...'  
  
'Look. This place is filled with nasty people - they kill, they steal, they murder - I wouldn't even trust myself alone here.'  
  
'And here you are...alone...trying to save a supposed damsel in distress.'  
  
'Well, I had some business to take care of...and you're lucky I was here.'  
  
'Yeh sure...big boy.' She said it with a hint of sarcasm and Brennan couldn't help but smile at her comment, no one usually called him that, especially not sarcastically.  
  
'Just come with me...I'd feel a whole lot safer...' They both made eye contact once again, and Shalimar finally gave into his little boy puppy-eyed trick. All she could do was say yes, but not before sighing to let him think that she didn't want to. She couldn't help but notice the big grin on his face as he led her back to his car. She stopped in her tracks and caused him to stop with her.  
  
'What's wrong Shalimar?'  
  
'Well firstly, call me Shal...please..., and what do we do about my bike?' She pointed to her bike that was just parked in the alleyway in the other direction. They walked over to it, and after examining it he had told her to put it into his car.  
  
'You can put it in the boot of my car...it's a big car.'  
  
'Right...I bet it is!'  
  
All Brennan could do was just smile at her and think that even with all the scratches on her face she was still beautiful.  
  
In Brennann's car-  
  
Shalimar's bike managed to fit in the back of Brennan's car, after putting down the back seats. The bike was a little larger than Brennan had expected, but it still fit. Shalimar was sitting in the passenger seat next to Brennan having no idea where they were headed. She didn't want to ask him though, just in case she sounded a bit impatient. Brennan, having no music on, decided to break the silence between the two of them.  
  
'So what was a nice girl like you doing in a place like that?'  
  
'Nice girl, huh?' She broke the tension with a small laugh and small sigh. 'Well...I...I was just looking around.'  
  
'Looking around, eh? Looking for anything in particular?'  
  
'No...just...looking around...what about you then?'  
  
'Me? Oh...umm...I was on business.'  
  
'Ahh...a thug' Shalimar said it in a joking manner and winked at him just to make him smile at her.  
  
'Thug? ouch!' Brennan, still having one hand on the wheel, put the other on his chest pretending that she had hurt him. Then he looked at her only to show her his puppy eyes.  
  
'Oh ok then...I'm sorry...thief.'  
  
'Oh that's a lot better...' Now it was his turn to laugh. He couldn't remember the last time he met someone who could make him laugh within 10 minutes of meeting them.  
  
'Not meaning to sound impatient, but how long are we gonna be?'  
  
'Umm...try...another half hour...give or take 5 minutes.'  
  
''K, well, wake me up when we get there...I need my sleep.'  
  
'Yeh, will do...there's a throw in the back of the car, can you reach it?' Shal reached over keeping in the pain caused by twisting that way. She managed to reach it and put it on herself almost immediately falling asleep.'  
  
Brennan spent about 20 minutes driving while thinking about how lucky he felt about meeting Shalimar. He watched her sleep every now and then at the traffic lights...even with all the scratches, she seemed to glow a positive feeling. Too bad he couldn't let her into his own little secret. Another 10 minutes passed and he parked the car in a little carpark away from the main road.  
  
'Hey, we're here.' He whispered at Shal trying not to suddenly wake her up.  
  
No luck. She simply moved for a split second before rolling to the other side and sleeping again.  
  
'Fine then Shal, have it your way...'  
  
He made his way out of the car and walked over to her side of the car. He carried her out and managed to get her upstairs to floor number 7...through the elavator of course. There was one thing he hadn't thought of. His neighbour...Mrs Roberts.  
  
'Brennan!'  
  
'Mrs Roberts? Hi, how was your night?'  
  
'It was good...what's wrong with your friend there? It looks like she needs some medical help!'  
  
'It's okay...I'm gonna take good care of her, and then I'll get her checked out in the morning.'  
  
'What happened?! Is she okay? I hope she isn't too hurt...' Mrs Roberts was not the woman to think Brennan would ever hurt a girl.  
  
'Mrs Roberts...she's okay, she just got a punch in one of those gang fights, but I brought her home...she'll be fine in the morning'  
  
'Okay, well I had better go...give me a holler if you need help, I'm just downstairs!'   
  
'I will, don't worry...Goodnight! I'll probably see you in the morning!'  
  
'Goodnight Brennan. Sleep tight.' And with that she left in the elevator.  
  
*She really didn't need to see any of that!!* While she was asking him all questions about the blonde woman in his arms, he really felt like collapsing right there...even though she wasn't very heavy, his arms were still getting tired.  
  
He still had trouble carrying her through the corridor and then there was always the matter of opening the door. He found a way to do it though, and the first thing he did was put Shalimar on his bed in order for her to get more rest. He didn't think to change her clothes...she might not have liked him to, but he left some clothes out on the end of the bed just in case she wanted to change when she woke up.  
  
He took a shower and changed before going to bed on the couch. It was quite comfortable in his view, but not as good as his bed he had to admit. Within seconds of lying down with a bedtime book of poetry he fell asleep thinking of the events ahead that were to happen tomorrow...especially with Shalimar.  
  
Whatcha think? carry on? stop? bad? good? hmm...middle? :D I did say it was a total bren/shal chapter...but don't worry the rest isn't all forgotten!! and i will get to emma!!! 


	5. Lost & Found, Well Lost Anyway! Part 1

I am really grateful for all of your reviews (i know i keep saying this, but i am!!) thanks again, and i will add more romance in their relationships...they only just met, rite? so they're just friends lol...for now!! thanks again for reading, and havent reached emma yet, but i know how she's coming in!! now i'll shush and u can read...  
  
Jesse had arrived back to sanctuary after failing to find a location for Shalimar's comlink. He walked into sanctuary expecting Adam to be asleep, but he was surprised to see the man researching in his lab.  
  
'Adam?'  
  
'Jesse! Any word on Shalimar yet?' There was a little hint of desperation in his voice. He didn't want to lose Shalimar...and he just had a feeling that she was still out there. Alive.  
  
'No...I can't find her comlink anywhere...' Adam sensed a bit of a depressed tone. He knew how much Jesse loved her, they were like one big family. They had been for quite a few years now.  
  
'Hey listen, she's very strong. She can look after herself, I'm sure she's fine at this moment now.' He had to keep Jesse's hopes up...and also his own.  
  
'Yeah, maybe...I'm gonna have a shower, I'll be back out in a while.'  
  
'Okay, I wanna show you something after though, so don't take too long...I'll make u a coffee too. It looks like you need one...'  
  
'Thanks...I think.'  
  
Jesse dumped his jacket on the stairs and headed straight for the bathroom. Even though it was just the three of them in the team, there were still spare rooms and another bathroom a few rooms down. He walked into the bathroom, took off his clothes and walked straight into the shower, letting the power of the water fall down on him.   
  
*Where are you Shal?!? Come on...I WILL find you...just give me time...hang on shal*  
  
He stayed there for about 15 minutes not moving thinking of what Shalimar must be doing, and whether she was safe. It was only when Adam called out to him, he realised how long he had spent in there.  
  
'Jesse? You okay? You've been in there for about an hour now...'  
  
'Yeah, I'm fine...I'll be right out in a minute...'  
  
'Hey listen Jesse, never mind about that thing I was going to show you, I'll show you tomorrow morning. First you need to get some sleep, otherwise you definately will not be any use to me!'  
  
'Cheers Adam...any news yet?'  
  
'Uh, no...don't worry Jesse...she'll be fine. Trust me.'  
  
'I do. 'Night Adam.'  
  
''Night Jesse...and just remember, she's FINE.'  
  
It took another whole 20 minutes before he was out of the bathroom, and another 35 minutes before he actually was in bed. It took him a whole hour before he got to sleep. He couldn't help feeling guilty about Shalimar, and if she was hurt. He fell asleep not noticing the wet patches on his pillow where he had been crying for Shalimar to come home.  
  
*Where are you? Please come home soon Shal, or let us find you...*  
  
He didn't know Adam was right next door thinking the exact same thing. The most important woman in both of their lives had no idea what she was putting them through, and he hated it.  
  
*Shalimar, I know you're strong, but I know you need out help...where are you??*  
  
Brennan's Apartment 3.00am -   
  
Shalimar woke up in a strange bed and noticed the clock to the right of her on a nightstand. 3.00am.   
  
*Where am I? 3am?!? What's Adam going to think? And Jesse! I've gotta get outta here!*  
  
She tried sitting up, but ended trying too fast. She slumped back onto the bed after failing to sit upright. It took her a whole 10 minutes to adjust to her surroundings. She was definately NOT in Sanctuary. She was in a fairly large room, sleeping on a double bed right in the middle. To her right was a nightstand with the clock and a cupboard which most probably held clothes. To her left, was the window and a table. It was quite neat and she noticed some small poetry books scattered around the room.   
  
*Hmm, a poet...*  
  
Then she noticed the crack in the door to the right. A small light shone through the crack and she suddenly felt a rush of adrenaline. She managed to get herself up and walk to the door. It opened with a quiet creak but she managed to slip out without making such a noise. The bedroom was at the end of a small corridor and she walked down, passing the bathroom on her   
  
left and a fairly large kitchen on her right. Straight ahead without a door, she could see was the lounge. Her feral senses suddenly picked up a small sound...sort of like...a snore?  
  
She walked further in and saw the outlines of a person lying on the couch. They were definately alive, she could see their chest moving. That was what she must have heard. Snoring. Then she saw him, thinking of the events earlier that night she realised she didn't get a chance to see his face.   
  
He was sleeping on the couch like a baby, but his legs seemed too long for the couch...they stuck up off the end. When she saw his feet and realised that he had given her the bed, she felt grateful, and that she owed him. She noticed his features, and felt a sudden warmth around the atmosphere...she felt safe with this man, Brennan.   
  
*Not a bad looking guy, either...* She quietly laughed at herself, and headed back for the bedroom.  
  
TBC...  
  
like it? i guess it's not too bad, but thanks!! any problems reading it? 


	6. The Next Morning

Thanks for all the reviews, and i know its bin a while since i last updated so some of you might have gotten bored with it!! well, just to say...we finally find out who emma is...it's kinda rushed i know, but i couldn't think of another way to bring her in!! thanks again!!  
  
The Next Morning, Sanctuary -   
  
For the first time, Jesse actually woke up first before Adam. For as long as he could remember, he'd always wake up after Adam and after Shal. But this time was different...Shal wasn't here. He got up and went to get changed. Normally he would get up with the biggest smile because he'd just have had the most nicest dream or the longest sleep. But last night, he had no dream and he barely got any sleep.  
  
He managed to drag himself to the cupboard and pick out some clothes for today. He only grabbed a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. He wasn't really used to getting dressed. He headed into the bathroom and repeating last night, started crying. Adam could hear him crying even though the water was running, and knew that he HAD to get Shal back. And if not for him, for Jesse. If Shal wasn't found, Jesse would be torn into a million pieces and unfortunately for Adam, Mutant X would be no more.  
  
Jesse got out of the shower and was surprised to hear the beeping of the lab. *Adam must be awake. That was quick*  
  
'Morning Adam...can you find her?'  
  
'Morning Jesse, not yet. But I do have an idea that might help us find her. It'll take a few hours.'  
  
'A few hours?! Okay...d'you want some food?' He didn't really wait for a reply but just headed into the kitchen anyway. Adam noticed the stress in Jesse's question and decided to not ask him to stay calm because he knew how badly it was hurting him inside.  
  
Jesse returned about 15 minutes later with two plates of food. It wasn't until he saw the food that Adam realised how hungry he was. He took the plate and as he thanked Jesse noticed a sad expression on his face. Again he decided against mentioning it. He didn't want a more negative atmosphere in Sanctuary, if that was at all possible.  
  
'Listen, if you really can't stay still, I'll understand if you want to go find her yourself. You can take the car and if I find out something I'll contact your comlink.'  
  
'Thanks Adam.'  
  
'Jesse? There's something I need to tell you...'  
  
'Adam, it sounds serious...I don't think I can handle anymore news...' By the look on his face, Adam really didn't want to add to his concerns, but Jesse needed to know. So he tried just telling him straight out...instead of dragging it on for ages.  
  
'You need to know. Now I know you and Shal are the only two members of Mutant X, but how would you feel with another two mutants? Right now, it's just feral and molecular...and that's a lot, but we could introduce an elemental and a psionic. You know what they are...now I have to tell you something else.' He paused for a minute letting Jesse absorb the news that was jsut told to him. He noticed a confused look on Jesse's face, but it soon disappeared as he realised what Adam had just said.  
  
'Now I have been training two new mutants...and I won't bring them here until they're ready, but I do think that they are close to being ready. I have an appointment with the elemental later on this evening, and one with the psionic this afternoon. I will keep looking for Shalimar, and then I will be gone for about an hour. Her name is Emma DeLauro, I think you'll really like her, and hopefully today will be the last time I need to train her. I can then bring her back here, and then she can help us find Shalimar.'  
  
It was Jesse's turn to speak after about 5 minutes of taking in the information.  
  
'Emma? Hmm, well just as long as Shal is still our number one priority, and as long as she can help us. She a strong psionic?'  
  
'She is a very strong psionic. And even if she can't help us find Shalimar, she will be very useful to the team.'  
  
'What about the elemental you mentioned?'  
  
'I don't think he's quite as ready, but as soon as I finish training Emma I can make more time for him. I think you'll like him too. They are both entertaining and strong new mutants at the same time. If you don't get along with them, then that's fine. You have a third of the choice.' He gave a little laugh at his joke, but didn't keep it going for too long as soon as he remembered the situation.  
  
'I'm sure I will...what's his name?'  
  
'His name is Brennan Mulwray...he's an electrical elemental and Emma is a strong telepathic and telempathic psionic. They both, in my opinion, have the strength to join Mutant X. But the decision is mainly yours and Shalimars.'  
  
'I don't mind....just as long as we find Shal.'  
  
'Well, you'd better get going, but I will bring Emma back later on today...we should be back here before you get home, but I'll contact you every now and then anyway.'  
  
'Yeh okay Adam. I'll see you later.'  
  
'Be careful Jesse.' And with that, Jesse turned and walked into the garage and drove off in search for his best friend and the closest thing he had to family.  
  
Adam turned back to the computer and continued to frantically type in desperate search of Shalimar.  
  
what do you think of the way emma was brought in? was it too 'coincedental'(can't spell)? 


	7. Emma DeLauro

About 10ish in the morning, Brennan's apartment -   
  
After waking up earlier in the morning, Shalimar was surprisingly still asleep. She was lying on the bed curled up in a ball for a few minutes before spreading out on the double bed. It wasn't until she realised she was in a different bed and atmosphere that she woke up with a look of confusion on her face. Then she remembered last night, when she woke up and walked out to the lounge to see a tall man sleeping on the couch. She looked at the clock to her side and saw the time.  
  
*10?! How on earth did I manage to sleep in? I never sleep in!!*  
  
She got up off the bed and then saw she was still in her old clothes. *What I would do for a change of clothes!* It was at that moment she noticed the folded clothes on the end of the bed. She picked them up and walked to the bathroom where she put them on thankful for the feeling of clean clothes.  
  
Brennan was out in the kitchen making some food for breakfast. She was surely going to be hungry, as she hadn't eaten anything earlier. He was half way making some scrambled eggs when he saw the blonde walking in with some fresh clothes.  
  
'Good morning, sleep well?'  
  
'Like a baby!'  
  
'That's good to hear...you fell asleep in the car lest night so I brought you in'  
  
'Thanx Brennan' She looked at him just to miss eye contact. *Wow...brought me up all the way from the car, huh? Well it's nice to know he's got some strength*  
  
'I see you found the clothes'  
  
'Sorry, I needed some clothes and they were the first I could see'  
  
'Hey it's okay, I put them there for you anyway.'  
  
'Oh...thanks for that'  
  
Sanctuary -   
  
Adam was just finishing off his work about to head out when Jesse called out to him through the comlink.  
  
'Adam? I just searched round where Shal should have been last night, and there's no sign of her. I'm gonna check the next place, k?'  
  
'Okay Jesse, be careful. I'm about to head out to meet up with Emma okay? Call me if you need anything.'  
  
'I will, see ya!'  
  
He shut the leb door, and headed out to the garage. He had arranged to meet Emma at her apartment a little while away. That would be when they headed to a safehouse and worked on Emma's powers. *Let's hope you're feeling strong today, Emma'  
  
He drove the car out at top speed. The sooner he trained Emma, the sooner she'd be stronger. That meant their chances of finding Shal would be quicker.  
  
Brennan's Apartment -   
  
Brennan was still making some breakfast. He wasn't really a cooking guy.  
  
'I'm just making some breakfast...what d'ya fancy?'  
  
'Got any meat?'  
  
'Meat? For breakfast?'  
  
'I'm a funny gal with a funny taste'  
  
'Hey, I'm not one to judge you on your food taste...I've got...' He scanned the fridge for some meat when his eyes laid onto a serving of steak. 'Steak? Is this too big?'  
  
'No, it's fine, thanks.'  
  
Brennan didn't feel like mentioning the strangeness he felt when Shal was around. He also didn't want to mention how weird it was for him to be cooking this so early. He had never met a girl before who wanted steak in the morning for breakfast.  
  
He didn't need to say anything for Shal to notice the odd look on his face.  
  
*If only I could tell him...but no, Adam said not to expose the mutancy in public.*  
  
Brennan cooked the meat anyway, he felt he had a really good chance with this woman. *Too bad I can't tell her everything...maybe if I spent more time with her, I could get to trust her. That way, I could tell her.*  
  
Adam's car -   
  
He reached her apartment in about 15 minutes after talking to Jesse, and headed straight upstairs. He didn't even need to knock the door for her to come. She sensed him about a mile away.  
  
'Adam! Hi'  
  
'Hi Emma, ready to train?'  
  
'Yeh sure, lemme just get my bag'  
  
'Listen, I need to talk to you about something, but I'll tell you in the car'  
  
'Okay, ready!!'  
  
They got into his car and he started out in the direction of the closest safehouse.  
  
'We're gonna go to one of the safehouses I told you about. I want to see the strength of your powers'  
  
'Is that what you wanted to tell me?' She had a feeling it wasn't, she could sense something else on his mind.  
  
'Actually no, but I guess you knew that already!' She had to hide a small smile, she didn't know whether it was rude or not to scan him. 'Sorry, I was just -'  
  
'No it's fine, just...don't do it to anyone else, they might not appreciate it. I don't mind, then it means I don't have to repeat everything to you.' She smiled again, but didn't attempt to hide her expression.  
  
'Well, I need to talk to you about the whole situation with Mutant X. I have been training you for the past months to help strengthen your abilities, to prepare you and make you strong enough to join. After today, I think you'll be ready. So after this session, I'd like to take you to Sanctuary.'  
  
'Sanctuary?! THE sanctuary you've been talking about?' He nodded and smiled at the response he was receiving from the woman beside him. 'Oh my god, Adam I'd love to! Ever since you talked about it and me joining, I haven't thought about anything else!'  
  
'Well, it's nice to see you so positive about it. There's something else to. There are the other two members of Mutant X and you will meet Jesse Kilmartin later on today. He's a molecular, with the ability to change the density of his body so he can walk through solids and also make himself as hard as a rock withstanding physical penetration. I need to tell you something about Shalimar...'  
  
oooh....looks like the two of them have secrets...and what does adam tell emma? will she be able to help? cheers for reading!! 


	8. Subtlety and First Impressions

Thanks for reviews, and I'm sorry it took so long to update!! But it's here now and that's all that matters...We learn more about Emma now, and a kinda first step towards a bren/shal relationship, yay!!  
  
~ Brennan's apartment ~  
  
'So..um...what d'you wanna do today? I've gotta see someone about 6ish, so if ya want I can hang around with you until then' *I don't want to leave you here by yourself...*  
  
'Well...I was actually thinking that I should make my way home. There's no doubt that they'll be worried about me.' Shalimar cringed inside thinking of how worried she made the other two men. *Let's hope their not too worried. I mean, they know I can handle myself...*  
  
'They?' Brennan was intrigued. This was the first time that the two of them had a conversation worth having. Her family.  
  
'Yeh, Adam's sorta like a father figure, and Jesse's like a little brother to me, ya know?'  
  
'Yeh, I guess...so, your gonna be leaving today?'  
  
'Well, yeh. I mean, I am soo grateful for everything, but I've gotta get back home. I've got some things I need to do...' She detected a little hint of sadness. She couldn't help but feel just a little bit guilty. It wasn't as if she wanted to leave...she just had to.  
  
'Are they coming to get you? Or are you expecting to ride your bike? You'll know how reluctant I'll be about that...right?' He really didn't want her to ride by herself, especially after last night's events. He didn't think she could recover after a heavy beating like that.  
  
Brennan watched the woman in front of him. For the first time since last night, he noticed the marks on her face, and all the cuts. Every now and then she winced from the pain coming from her ribs. She hoped he hadn't noticed, but unfortunately for her, he had. And he wasn't so enthusiastic about letting her ride home.  
  
'Hey listen, like I said...I'm a big girl. Besides, I can stay for a while, I like it here.' She was trying so hard not to smile, but at that last comment she made she couldn't help herself. She had never flirted so obviously before, she was usually more subtle than this.   
  
*What am I doing? I must be so transparent! I hope he doesn't think I'm easy...*  
  
He couldn't help blush at her last remark.  
  
*Was she just flirting with me? Well two can play that game...*  
  
Ever since Shalimar had woken up, the pair of them avoided eye contact. Brennan in particular didn't want her to make eye contact, he felt that if they had, then he'd just feel more for her than he already did. But he had to keep telling himself that the relationship could not work...she didn't know what he was, and he was sure she wouldn't like it.  
  
Shalimar had realised that Brennan avoided eye contact at any point of the morning. She was kind of relieved in a way, because she didn't want to tell him everything about her just yet. But she was, in a way, disappointed. It gave her the feeling that nothing serious would happen between the two of them.  
  
~ Adam's Car ~  
  
'So she's missing?'  
  
'Well, not so much as missing...We just haven't spoken to her since last night. And well, we're worried about her.'  
  
'Listen Adam, from what you've told me, she's a strong mutant and can look after herself...you know? Sometimes you males seem to underestimate us women. Especially mutants.' As soon as she said it, the pair of them couldn't help but laugh and somehow, Adam seemed less worried about Shalimar.   
  
The words kept repeating in his head...'can look after herself...' He knew this already, but for some reason, Emma saying it made him realise how true it was. He also decided that from that point on, he wouldn't treat the women as if they weren't as experienced. Especially mutants!  
  
'Thanks Emma, believe it or not, that makes me feel better.'  
  
'I know...I have that gift!' She couldn't help it. Everything she was saying seemed funny and humourous to the both of them. Adam couldn't believe he was actually laughing considering he was still worried about his other mutant child.  
  
'But seriously though Adam, I am sure she'll find her way back, and all will be better again!'  
  
'I know...but still, I can't help but worry-'  
  
'Adam...keep repeating in you mind...'She's fine, she's fine, she's fine.' Trust me!'  
  
'I know...I do trust you! Don't think for a second I don't trust you...I've been watching your training lately, and I really think that you're ready. I've made up my mind...Emma, I want you to be in Mutant X. What do you think?'  
  
'Are you kidding? Like you even have to ask me!! I'd love to!!'  
  
'Great...because I need to introduce you to Jesse later after our training...I just hope he's in a good mood...you know, since the whole thing with Shal-'  
  
'Don't worry Adam...if he's not enthusiastic later, I'll understand.'  
  
'Yeah, but you know what they say...first impressions are the most lasting...'  
  
'Well, I guess with these first impressions, I'll have to make it not so lasting!'  
  
Adam knew he had made the right decision. He could see that Shalimar and Emma would immediately click, and that Shalimar would finally be happy having some female company around Sanctuary. As for Jesse, he just hoped that he wouldn't be as down about Shalimar. He just knew in the back of his mind that she was okay and in no trouble.  
  
Emma could feel what Adam was feeling and was relieved when he was more relaxed. She never did like him tense, he wasn't as good as a teacher when he was stressed.  
  
Wot did you think then? 


	9. Never Underestimate

Danka fur deine reviews! hehe, soz german get the best of me? Thanks! Soz bout the slow updates, me have exams!! Only three more to go, one of which evry1 will guess cause its just citizenship and its not a proper subject...neways...  
  
Um summary...right, lets just say...another step further :) ...into what? well read on my friends...read on!  
  
~ Brennan's apartment ~  
  
The two of them had decided to watch a couple of old movies to waste time. Brennan had a large collection of videos stacked and it took them quite a while before they could actually pick a film or two that both of them enjoyed.  
  
Shalimar got the videos out at the same time that Brennan got some popcorn. It was a bit early for popcorn, but it's not like they got to do something like this everyday.  
  
Shalimar had a nagging feeling deep inside. She desperately wanted to just run out and go back to Sanctuary to tell them that she was okay and then come back to enjoy his company, but then she didn't want to leave him incase she wouldn't see him again. There was just something about him that she couldn't put her finger on...  
  
Every now and then Brennan would catch Shalimar watching him. She thought he was cute, making sure everything was ok and knowing where everything was. In a way, he kind of liked it. He liked getting some attention and for some reason, he liked getting her attention.  
  
~ Safehouse ~  
  
'So Emma, I've programmed some things into the database and every now and then something will happen. I'm going to train you first on your reactions. You have to know what happens and what to do. Okay?'  
  
'Sure.'  
  
'Ready?'  
  
'Ready.'  
  
A while had passed and nothing had happened yet, but suddenly the alarms went on and Emma saw about 3 GSA agents come in. She sent a psiblast to two of them and then physically fought the last one.  
  
Adam wasn't expecting her to fight him, but was glad that she had had some physical experience.  
  
'Good. Well done Emma, that was good. I jsut wanna do one more.'  
  
Another 10 minutes had passed, and Emma felt quite stupid waiting there knowing that something was meant to happen. *Training is so boring sometimes!*  
  
She was caught a bit off guard when 4 agents came in this time. She decided to test her range...she concentrated all her psychic energy on getting rid of the agents and sent a black blast in order to make them feel overpowered. As soon as it had reached all four agents, they all fell back and disappeared.  
  
During all this, Adam was standing watching in awe. This was the first time that he had ever seen her or any other psionic do something like this. He had no idea she was such a strong psionic.  
  
'Um...wow...Emma, well done' He had to cough just to hide the hint of surprise in his voice.  
  
'Thanks, that's the first time I've done it...I never could get a hang of it before. I guess I just needed the right training!' She threw him a killer smile, and he knew he was meant to take it as a compliment.  
  
'Well, I had no idea that you could do that, but well done anyway. You certainly surprised me.'  
  
'Well, like I said...never undersestimate a mutant female!'  
  
Adam couldn't help but laugh. She was right, he had underestimated her.  
  
'Well, I don't think there's any need to carry on here, I'm gonna take you back to Sanctuary.'  
  
'Okay, thanks Adam.'  
  
~ Brennan's apartment ~  
  
They were about one hour into the first film and had both taken comfortable places on the sofa. Brennan was sitting on the end leaning on the chair arm, and Shalimar was lying sideways with her head resting on his lap.  
  
Truthfully, both of them loved sitting like this. But none of them dared to mention it, they didn't think it was necessary. Brennan thought he heard purring but then he decided that it must have been the cat outside in the hallway. The person living opposite him had a cat, and always let it walk around outside.  
  
It wasn't until about 5 minutes after that Shalimar realised she was purring. She mentally kicked herself for doing so, it would have been so close as for him to find out about her. She was so content at the time, and she didn't want to go. She knew though, that as soon as she had the chance that she had to go.  
  
She was practically falling asleep in his lap, and then she suddenly felt him stroke her arm.   
  
*Hmm...if only he could do this every day...stop Shalimar! It'll never happen! But he's so sweet...*  
  
It felt so soft and he was so gentle, it gaves her shivers just feeling his hand near her. He felt her shiver and looked down at her. It was only then that he realised he was stroking her arm.  
  
He stopped not knowing what to do or say. They had spent the last half hour not saying anything to eachother at all.  
  
'You thirsty?'  
  
Shalimar turned her head and looked up at him, 'No thanks, I'm comfortable now.'  
  
He smiled at her comment, and couldn't find anything to reply but 'Me too.'  
  
'What time did you say you had to go out?'  
  
'Uhh, about 6ish, why?'  
  
'Just wondering...' Shalimar actually planned that as soon as he'd go out, it would leave her free to make her way home. She had no idea where they were though and how far away she was. But all she needed to do was find a familiar road, and she'd be fine. Besides, she had to get back so that Adam could scan her and make sure nothing was wrong with her.  
  
'Okay then. You don't have to say.' He didn't ever feel that he needed to push her to get something out of her. If she didn't want to say something, then she didn't have to.  
  
*I love it when he doesn't force me to say something.* She smiled at him making eye contact for the first time in a while. He looked down and noticed just how brown her eyes were. He looked into them, and felt as if he was being hypnotised or something.  
  
Without either of them realising, Shalimar had sat up so she was more or less eye level with him. Both of them had forgotten at why they couldn't get together. All that was in their minds at this moment, was him, her and nothing else.  
  
He gently moved a lock of her hair away from her face and tucked it behind her ear, leaving his hand there at the same time. They both leaned in slowly making sure that this was what was meant to happen, and their lips were an inch away from eachother. Brennan closed the distance between them and sealed it with a kiss.  
  
She responded to his kiss and made it a lot more passionate than it was meant to be.   
  
'Bren..nan...Brennan..we..shouldn't..do this..I..can't..' Shalimar had managed to squeeze a few words here and there between their kisses. She so wanted this, but she knew that it could all be ruined if he ever found out about her.  
  
'I know, but..you know..I..kinda..like..it..' Brennan understood what she was talking about and why. He even agreed with her, but he just couldn't find the right time to pull away.  
  
They were disturbed with a knock on the door, though, which caused them both to part and turn different shades of red. They both mumbled 'sorry' as Brennan made his way to the door. Shalimar just remained on the sofa, reliving the moment that had just happened between the two of them.  
  
TBC...  
  
What did u think? Was it a bit kinda crap? Maybe...plz review lol 


	10. Introductions

Hey guys, I know my story's getting boring...I can't help it, it's the way I write...hehe, I talk like it too. I drag on and on and on and you get the point. Anyways, here's the next chapter and sorry for any boring things!! I can't seem to write any better :S and also, this isn't actually an action fic, it's just a little weird story with the five of them, no missions really...  
  
~ Brennan's Apartment ~  
  
Brennan, unhappy yet relieved at the fact someone had interrupted them, made his way to the door. He wasn't expecting any visitors, and he had definately not told anyone to come over. He reached the door and answered afer glancing back at Shalimar, to find her staring into space. Probably thinking about their precious moment a minute ago.  
  
He was surprised to see an old woman there, with a bag of fruit.  
  
'Hello Mrs Roberts.'  
  
'Hello Brennan, I thought you could do with some fruits...you know, to keep you going and eating healthily.' By this time, she was already unpacking the fruit into his kitchen, after inviting herself into his apartment. Brennan didn't have the heart to tell her otherwise though, she really looked out for him.  
  
'Thanks, I'll eat those later...'  
  
'It's okay Brennan, it's just that somebody has to take care of you!' She looked around and was happy that his apartment wasn't a mess. 'You know, your apartment is probably cleaner than my son's house! He should take some advice from you!'  
  
He didn't even manage to get a word in before she spotted Shalimar sitting on the sofa, still gazing into space.  
  
'Hello dear, I do hope you're feeling better?'  
  
Shalimar hadn't realised she was being spoken to, she was still thinking of the kiss. It really was a perfect moment for her.  
  
'Shal?' Brennan finally spoke, wondering what Mrs Roberts would want to say to her.  
  
'Huh? Oh I'm sorry...' Since the door rang, she hadn't noticed the extra person in the room.  
  
'Hi...I'm Shalimar, I'm sorry did you say something?'  
  
Brennan couldn't help think that she looked so adorable when she was like that. When she was totally out of it, and she suddenly snapped back to reality. It made her seem...innocent.  
  
'Yes dear, I hoped that you were feeling better than last night? You didn't look so good.'  
  
Shalimar looked at Brennan unsure of what to say. She couldn't remember ever meeting this woman last night...or any time before that as a matter of fact. Brennan caught her look, and jumped in, noticing the look of relief on her face.  
  
'Er...Mrs Roberts bumped into me yesterday evening when I brought you...you know? To clean you, er..I mean..that is...so you could sleep.' Brennan had no idea what he was saying and was making a total mess in front of his neighbour. He quickly tried to think of something to say to break the silence between the three adults currently standing, and sitting in Shalimar's case, in his apartment.  
  
'So er...oh yeh, Shalimar Fox, Mrs Roberts. Mrs Roberts, Shalimar Fox. Mrs Roberts lives downstairs.'  
  
'Oh ok, well it's nice to meet you Mrs Roberts.'  
  
'Oh please, call me Claire. And so should you Brennan...I've known you for 6 years and you still call me Mrs Roberts!'  
  
'Sorry.' Brennan so felt like crouching down and hiding from it all. He felt like her was making a fool of himself. His look of embarassment didn't go unnoticed by Shalimar who was watching his every move. They made eye contact and couldn't help but smirk to eachother after their stupid behaviour in front of his neighbour.  
  
Mrs Roberts was oblivious to the looks between the two people in front of them.  
  
'Well, it's good to see you up now. I hope you get better. Now Brennan, I must get going now...I will visit you again sometime this week. It was nice to meet you again, Shalimar. Bye now!' And she just left. She didn't even leave enough time for them to say goodbye or anything.  
  
Shalimar had been waiting for her to leave, she really couldn't hold her laugh anymore. She felt so awkward around her, and it made her feel so embarassed and weak. Surprising Brennan, she burst out laughing and a couple of seconds after, Brennan had joined in.  
  
'I thought she'd never leave!'  
  
'Aww, Brennan, she's sweet. She cares for you, and you know I agree...someone needs to take care of you!'  
  
'Are you offering?' Brennan looked at her, and she was totally speechless. That is, until she looked at him and noticed a little sparkle in his eyes.  
  
'Well Mr Mulwray, I think we'll just have to wait and see!'  
  
~ Sanctuary ~   
  
Adam had driven into Sanctuary with Emma amazed at all the technology surrounding her. Every 5 seconds, she'd ask Adam what something was. Normally this would annoy any other person, but Adam enjoyed explaining things to other people, especially when it had to do with his experiments.   
  
'What's this thing?'  
  
'That Emma, is the dojo. It's where Shalimar and Jesse practise sparring, before going out to help mutants. Hopefully, you will be able to practise with them without hurting them too much!'  
  
'What? Mentally or physically? You know I'd be hopeless at physical fighting right?'  
  
'That, Emma, is why you train!' They shared a laugh for about 15 minutes while Adam showed her round the rest of Sanctuary. He didn't want to show her her room yet, because he wanted to make sure that Jesse and Shalimar were okay with having her.  
  
'Now, hopefully Jesse will be back soon, and then I can introduce you. I think you'll get on quite well.'  
  
'Thanks Adam, I'm sure I will.'  
  
~ About....umm....lets say, 2-3 hours later, Sanctuary ~  
  
'Adam? Adam? You there?'  
  
'Yeah Jesse, I'm up here!' He and Emma had prepared some food after her telling him she was exhausted after her training.  
  
'Well Adam I had a look around but I couldn't find...' Jesse was jogging up the stairs when he noticed that Adam wasn't alone. He saw a brunette beside him, eating with and talking to him.  
  
'...Hi.' Was all he could manage to bring out to the girl.  
  
'Ah, Jesse. This is Emma DeLauro, I was talking to you about her earlier, remember?'  
  
'Oh right! Yeah, I remember! Hi Emma, I'm Jesse, Jesse Kilmartin.'  
  
Emma spoke for the first time since he had arrived and looked into his eyes, she remembered the whole 'first impressions' conversation she had with Adam earlier on.  
  
'Hi Jesse. Adam's told me lots about you.'  
  
'All good, I hope!' Jesse gave her a small smile, but it was genuine. It was the first genuine smile Adam had seen from Jesse ever since Shalimar had not returned.  
  
'Yeah don't worry. He um...also told me about, um...Shali-'  
  
'Yeah, it's okay...sorry, I just don't really feel like talking about it much.'  
  
'I'm sorry, I thought it might help...I mean...I...I can't help but feel all the worry. It's just kinda like, being thrown off you into my direction. I've got a control of it though, sorry..'  
  
'Adam told me you were a psionic. He, um..said that you might be able to help us?'  
  
'Yeah, just tell me what I can do, and I'll help!'  
  
'Thanks Emma. Sorry, but I need to go do something, I'll see you in a bit.'  
  
By this time Adam had gone to the lab just to check up on something, and also give Jesse and Emma some time together. He noticed Jesse walking down the stairs so headed up to Emma. He hoped there wasn't any tension between the two.  
  
'Emma? You okay?'  
  
'Adam! Yeah, I'm fine. I think we got off to a good start!'  
  
'Good. That's good. Well, I can show you to your room now...follow me.'  
  
Emma - *God, I hope I didn't offend Jesse...I've gotta do something...*  
  
Jesse - *I can't lie, I'm glad she's here...but Adam can't expect me to accept her while all of this with Shal is happening...I'm sure she's cool though..*  
  
Adam - *I sure hope there's nothing wrong with Emma, or Jesse. I guess I should have expected some tension...*  
  
Shalimar - *God, I think I'm falling in love! haha, right Shalimar! As if! I would've liked to see what would have happened if Mrs Roberts hadn't appeared though...*  
  
Brennan - *Oh.My.God. Shal is amazing! I wish Mrs Roberts hadn't appeared, but I guess it wasn't too bad...that just means there's more for next time!*  
  
thanks 4 reading! what did you think of the little thing at the end with their thoughts? 


	11. Lost & Found, Well Found Anyway! Part 2

Hey guys, sorry about the whole 'looong time since ive posted' thing!! i've bin quite busy, so i havent had the time to put another chapter on...but i'm putting chapter 11 on now!! thats good, right? tell me what you think of this chapter...i think its bin a while because i've got loads of other ideas too...lol, well hope u enjoy it!!  
  
~ About 6ish...Brennan's ~  
  
'Hey Shal, I'm just gonna go to the toilet, and then I'm gonna head out okay? You'll be alright, right?'  
  
'Yes! I'll be fine, trust me!'  
  
Brennan turned to head to the toilet, but turned back when Shalimar called out to him.  
  
'Yeah?'  
  
'Um..I just wanna say thanks. You know? For putting up with me and everything, and I'm really grateful for it all.'  
  
'Hey listen, it was no problem, I enjoy having u here. Then I don't have to be so lonely!'  
  
Before she could reply, he went into the toilet to get changed. She took this as her chance, she didn't want to leave when he had gone because she didn't feel it was right. She moved to the kitchen and grabbed a piece of paper from his kitchen counter to write a little note.  
  
Brennan,  
  
listen, thanks for everything. I know you don't think   
  
I'm ready to go out but I'm fine, just a little bruise.   
  
Anyway, I'm fine and I'll see ya around. After all,   
  
I know where you live. I'll keep in touch, I promise.  
  
Again, thanks for everything,  
  
shalimar  
  
x x x x  
  
She put it somewhere where he could easily see it when he got out of the toilet, and then quickly grabbed her jacket before taking her keys. Taking one more look at the apartment Brennan so openly looked after her in, she shot out of the room and disappeared into the city.  
  
Brennan got out of the toilet, hoping that he could get the chance to ask Shalimar for her opinion on his chosen clothes. He knew he was just going training with 'Adam' but he turned it into an excuse just so she could see his wardrobe.  
  
He was a bit surprised considering it was quieter than just a few seconds ago. That's when it hit him. He looked around and noticing Shalimar wasn't there, he thought she had done a runner. Then, a little piece of paper that he swore wasn't there before, caught his eye.   
  
*Geez, this is like a typical movie! She does a runner, leaving a note. Damn that girl is sneaky!*  
  
He read the note and even though he didn't want to, he agreed with her. Colour was back in her cheeks since the last night. He just didn't want her to leave because he wanted to get to know her.  
  
*Well, I guess she did say she was gonna stay in touch!*  
  
So he didn't do anything. He knew she was a big girl and could handle herself. There was something about her. Any other girl would have definately ended up worse than her with a man that was in the alley last night. But she recovered the day after...which was something he didn't see everyday.  
  
He just grabbed his keys, went down the elevator, out the building, into his car, and just drove. Without saying anything.  
  
~ Somewhere in the city ~  
  
Shalimar had gotten on her bike and just hoped that Brennan didn't take it too badly. She had never done that before...but nobody ever had to save her before. She wasn't focusing on the road, but something caught her eye that she couldn't turn away from.  
  
She looked down that direction, and noticed a piece of paper. It was her list! The one Adam split for her and Jesse. That meant that she was going somewhere in the right direction, and she'd be home before she knew it!  
  
She practically ran back to her bike, and rode in the direction to Sanctuary twice the speed she was approximately 2 minutes ago.  
  
~ Sanctuary ~  
  
Jesse had made Emma a comm-link under the orders of Adam. He agreed without any arguments though, just because he needed something to get his mind off Shalimar, and he thought Emma deserved one.   
  
He began to think that Emma was something good for Mutant X, and that Emma and he would have a great friendship in the future. He just wished it was under different circumstances.  
  
~ Emma's Room, Sanctuary ~  
  
Adam had given her a piece of Shalimars clothing in order to try and get a hit off her. He thought that if she knew what her belongings felt like, she might be able to feel something off Shalimar.  
  
'Adam!!'  
  
Adam ran in after hearing Emma call his name. He opened the door to see her sitting down calmly, something he wasn't expecting. He thought she had hurt herself or something.  
  
'Emma? What's wrong?'  
  
'Nothings wrong...Sorry, I didn't mean to alarm you. It's just...I think I just got a hit off Shalimar.'  
  
'What? Really? Now, are you sure? Cause I mean it could be-'  
  
'Adam! Listen! You've gotta stop thinking the worst of everything. Try being positive for once. I got a hit. I saw...' She re-thought the images that went through her mind and just saw the streets, someone riding a bike, and blonde hair riding through the wind.  
  
'...A street, but I don't know where. I think she's closer though, cause I tried earlier and I couldn't get anything!'  
  
'It's okay, listen. Thanks Emma. I don't know what we'd do without you.' He pulled her into a hug and she found the urge to hug him back. It had been a while since her father had hugged her like this.  
  
'Jesse!' They let go and Adam ran out preparing to tell Jesse about the news of Shalimar.  
  
Emma smiled, and tried focusing on Shalimar again. She felt a great wave of relief when she felt her closer than five minutes ago.  
  
~ Sanctuary Entrance thing...(How exactly do they get into Sanctuary with the car?) ~  
  
Shalimar rode her bike and parked it into the space that was always for her bike. There was a car for each member of mutant x, and a bike space just for Shalimar. She was surprised to see four cars parked though. *I'll ask Adam later....*  
  
She took in the smell of home and smiled. It had only been one day, but felt like months! Shalimar walked up to the door, and opened it taking her first step back into Sanctuary.  
  
'Home sweet home.'  
  
TBC...  
  
whatcha think? 


	12. More Introductions

omg i havent updated for SO long!! u're all prob bored of it now, but i'll carry on anyway! lol. btw, in the last chapter..i know it looks as though bren didnt care that she had gone, its just that he liked her and knew her so well that he knew she wouldnt have any trouble. lol, think positive and that he didnt say much because of the goodness in him!! here we have it, chapter 12!!  
  
~ Sanctuary ~  
  
Jesse and Adam were still over-hyper after Emma had got a hit off Shalimar. They didn't feel the atmosphere change as another person entered Sanctuary. But Emma was a psionic...of course she'd notice.  
  
She slipped away towards the garage without the boys noticing, since they were talking non-stop about how they had felt for the past couple of days. Emma liked it, she didn't like it when people bottled up feelings inside. It wasn't healthy.  
  
Shalimar was taking everything in from her home surroundings. Everything was as it was when she had last been here, which was only a couple of days ago. She was shocked at how long it had felt. Although, she didn't think that anything would have changed anyway.  
  
*Man, am I glad to be home*  
  
She carried on walking and stopped at the door, and slightly jumped when it opened considering she wasn't the one who opened it.  
  
Shalimar was smiling to herself, glad that she was home. What she didn't expect when she opened the door was...a girl.  
  
'Who are you?'  
  
'Shalimar Fox, I presume?'  
  
'Yeah, now who are you? Where's Jesse? And Adam?'  
  
'I'm Emma. Emma deLauro. Adam and Jesse are upstairs. Um...yesterday, Adam asked me to join Mutant X and I said yes...'  
  
Seeing the look of shock on her face, she added a little extra hoping to keep the feral calm.  
  
'But, you know! I..um..I said to Adam that I wasn't going to join for sure, until it was okay with you and Jesse.'  
  
'Oh...well, I'd like to see them first if that's okay...alone please.' Shalimar really needed to see the two people she called her family for the past few years, and she didn't really want to do it in front of this woman who she had never seen before.  
  
'Oh! That's fine! I'll, um..just be in my room.' And Emma walked off leaving Shalimar to walk upstairs alone, as she wished.  
  
She took a few steps forward, and was so unsure of what to do. She was actually surprised she wasn't sprinting to Adam and Jesse by now, but was taking her time. She fastened her pace a little, and before she knew it, she was at the stairs. Adam and Jesse still were oblivious to the disappearance of Emma, and also to the fact that Shalimar was right below them. It wasn't until they heard heels on the stairs that they realised Emma was missing.  
  
'Emma?' Adam was wondering where Emma went, since she didn't say anything when she left.  
  
Jesse and Adam were getting freaked out, since the person was walking slower and slower, and also didn't reply. They didn't think it was Emma though, unless she was just pulling a prank...but was she?  
  
The two men were staring at the space where the stairs were, waiting in silence, their preivous conversation totally forgotten. The looks on their faces were, as one would say, priceless.  
  
'Not quite Emma...but close enough.' Shalimar rounded the corner and, forgetting the situation, wished that she had a camera. All through it all, she had no idea what she had put them through. There was silence between the three of them for about 5 minutes, until Jesse broke it with a little mumble.  
  
'Sh..Shal-Shalimar?' His eyes were beginning to water. He hadn't seen her for a few days now, and was in a way surprised at the effects it had on him.   
  
'Whatsup? See you guys have made a new friend.' They had no doubt she was referring to Emma downstairs.   
  
What she wasn't expecting though, was the two of them rush up and hug her so tight that she couldn't breathe!  
  
'Um...guys? I kinda...uh...lack of oxygen here!'  
  
'Shalimar, you don't know how worried we've bin!!'  
  
'Thanks Jesse, and I'm SO glad to see you guys! Trust me, I'll tell you the whole story...it's just..Adam? I'm gonna ask you for one of your checkups that I hate...yeh, I'm asking for it. It's just I got a little hurt, and I've been looked after but I think only one of your scans will work.'  
  
Adam was quite surprised at her request. She and Jesse always seemed to get impatient and annoyed at his scans. They just couldn't be bothered half the time.  
  
'Yeah, sure Shalimar. You know where to go. Your stuff in your room hasn't been changed..so that kind of means that nothing's been cleaned either.' The three of them shared a small laugh, and were a little taken back as to how they were all so cool and calm about Shalimar's return.  
  
Emma had been walking at the bottom of the stairs just as Shalimar had asked Adam to scan her. She didn't want to ruin the moment upstairs, but she did want to be properly introduced to Shalimar, so she made her way up slowly. It gave a feeling of deja vu after Shalimar's shoes as she walked up about 15 minutes ago.   
  
'Emma?'  
  
She poked her head round the corner to reply to Adam...just to be polite.  
  
'Yes Adam?'  
  
'Come here...I'd like to introduce you. Finally.'  
  
The four of them walked together, and shared another little laugh at Adams final comment.  
  
'Emma? I'd like to introduce you to Shalimar Fox, the person you've been helping us to find lately. And Shalimar? I'd like to introduce you to Emma deLauro, the newest member of Mutant X..that is, after the four of us have discussed it. I need to talk to you about a few things after you've settled in. Okay?'  
  
'Hey Adam, it's fine. Dunno why, but I like you Emma. It's strange cause I don't even know you, but it feels like I do.'  
  
'Yeah, me too.'  
  
The two women shared a look. One that Jesse nor Adam would ever understand. A look usually shared between sisters.  
  
'Okay okay, can Shal have her scan already? I wanna hug ya and squeeze ya!'  
  
The four burst out laughing at what Jesse had said. But it was true, he wanted to welcome her back home. Even though she was only missing for a couple of days, it felt like months to Jesse. He loved her, and hated to see her lost. Being lost just wasn't in her nature.  
  
'Okay Shalimar, head down there and I'll be there in a minute.'  
  
'Okay Adam!' She turned to walk down the stairs but stopped at the top of the stairs.  
  
'Hey guys?' There was a pause for her to get their attention 'It's great to be home.'  
  
'It's great for you to be home.'  
  
She disappeared down the stairs, leaving the three to stand there. It was Jesse who broke the silence, again.  
  
'Well Emma...I don't think she any problem with you joining! Welcome, officially, to Mutant X!'  
  
'Thanks Jess.'  
  
(Who would think that Shal would go downstairs? lol) She waited around the corner, and listened to the tone in Jesse's voice. She wasn't annoyed at Emma, she thought she was quite nice really. It was just nice for her to hear Jesse's voice being sweet and innocent. She smiled to herself knowing that Jesse would definately have an interesting relationship with Emma, after all, she is a feral...she knows these things!! *my lil bro's finally gettin something he wants!*  
  
ok, so he isnt actually shal's brother but in this fic, they're just like family and she looks at him like a little brother. thats kind of what i meant anyway. whatcha think? 


	13. No Regrets

Hey guys, thanks for the reviews!! You're great!! Here's the next chapter, and by the way, this story's kind of coming to a close..there are about 4/5 more chapters, okay? Also, I'll be a little behind in posting this month, cause i gotta prepare for my dance exam :O so I'll try and update whenever I can! Thanks again for all your support!!  
  
~ Sancuary, um...1 week later ~  
  
It had been one week after Shalimar had returned. Now that there was nothing to worry about, it was quite calm in Sanctuary. They had a little celebration party to welcome Emma to Mutant X, and it was, to Emma, the best night ever. She really felt like part of another family now, and was looking forward to all their missions together.  
  
Nothing came up on proxy blue, and nothing seemed to be happening with GenomeX, so the team took this as a good sign. Since there was no action, and Emma was still quite new, they had all managed to get some training in. Shalimar had taken up the responsabilty to help Emma with her physical skills. In the past week, anyone would have thought Emma and Shalimar lived in the dojo, since they spent so much time there! They fought, and meditated...two of Shalimar's favourite things.  
  
Jesse was in charge of helping Emma with all his little 'skills' with the computers. He told her all his secrets about attempting to hack into a computer half way across the world, if needed, and how to change all the security passes, if needed. Emma probably found this the best out of everything she learnt at Sanctuary. One, because it was just all so clever. And two, who would pass up a chance to get a hands on teaching session from Jesse? Emma wouldn't.  
  
That left Adam to teach her the scientific side of everything. His expertise helped her a whole lot for the future. If he was out, then the team would all have an idea of what to do in an emergency. Emma had so much fun in the past week, but after there was nothing left to learn, she soon got bored and along with her, Shalimar. Jesse was never too bored, because he could just take something apart and put it together, but lately, there was nothing else to disassemble.  
  
'ADAM!!'  
  
Adam rushed to the dojo area to see what had happened. Shalimar and Jesse were training and Emma was meant to be watching them to see how they reacted.  
  
He half expected to see a bloody face or an unconscious somebody from the way Shalimar shouted out for him. He was a little surprised when he saw the three of his team standing with either folded arms, or in the women's case, hands on hips.  
  
'What?' Laughs could not be kept in from the three as they saw that expression on their leader's face. He was just so...clueless.  
  
'No really, what?'  
  
'I'll tell you what Adam.' Emma said, 'Me, Jesse and Shalimar have been sitting on our asses all week and we have run out of things to take apart and run out of asses to kick.'   
  
Adam chuckled at her comment. She definately had no problems in joining the team. He was glad, that just meant that there would actually be peace among the team.  
  
'Well, I'll tell you what.'  
  
He had three heads looking at him desperately and chuckled again to himself inside at how desperate they were looking. They looked so cute and silly at the same time. The faces didn't last long though, they soon got impatient.  
  
'Well?'  
  
'Firstly Emma, you have to calm down.' Rather than the four laughing at different times, this caused the lot of them to smile at his comment. It was true though, Emma was definately cooped up in Sanctuary too long. And as for Shalimar, well...she was turning into a house cat. Which was something they did not want.   
  
He thought to himself for a moment. He wasn't sure whether there would suddenly be action for them or not, and he didn't want to risk any chance. They might get hurt if he let them out. But if he kept them in, then they would go out anyway. Since that was the case, and Adam didn't usually like to put them all out, he decided to give them all the night off. Plus, he had to go and see Brennan, but he thought better to not mention it to them yet.  
  
'Secondly, after thinking about it...' He loved keeping them in suspense.  
  
'..Yeah? Come on Adam!! I'm dying here!!'  
  
'Ok Shalimar. After thinking about it, I'll give you all the next two nights off, okay?'  
  
Whoops and cheers could be heard all over Sanctuary, simply from three mutants in the dojo area. However worried he was, Adam liked nothing more than to see happy satisfied faces on his team  
  
'On TWO conditions!!' He had to shout to get their attention, and it worked since the noise suddenly stopped and six eyes were staring right at him.  
  
'Firstly! If there is ANY and I mean ANY sign of danger, I want you back here immediately, and if I contact you on your commlinks, that means it will be important and I will need you to come back here.'  
  
'Okay...' That was the only comment he allowed before continuing.  
  
'Secondly...If you're going to go out...don't disturb me!! Go out, come in, however many times. Just don't bother me too much, unless it's too important.' He paused to let them take it in.  
  
'And Thirdly..-' He was cut by Jesse.  
  
'I thought you only said two conditions!'  
  
Adam ignored him with a smile, and continued with his rules.  
  
'And Thirdly...' He gave a look as to tell them not to interupt him.  
  
'...I want you all to have fun!!'  
  
'Cheers Adam, you won't regret it!!'  
  
'Yeah, yeah. Just don't burn Sanctuary down, and don't make too much of a mess!'  
  
He was given a kiss on either cheek from the girls, and a smile from Jesse. *I could get used to this!* He laughed at his joke, but the three younger mutants in front of him did not notice. They were alread in mid-conversation of what they were going to do.  
  
Shalimar and Emma ran off to one of their rooms, Adam knew better than to pay too much attention to their conversations. And Jesse just followed them, but turned into his room rather than their room's.  
  
*Oh boy...I just hope I don't have any regrets*  
  
You know what you have to do! :) 


	14. Let's Get Ready!

okay the thing about my fics, is that i take my time. sorry if it's dragging and getting boring...but it's up to you to read it or not! lol. well, thanks for all of your support guys, and i'm glad theres lots of good feedback. any suggestions of how to make it better are welcome! so, enjoy this ep and it'll soon come to an end...eventually!  
  
~ Sanctuary ~  
  
After Adam had told the team that they could go out and have fun, he returned back to his 'mini-sanctuary'. His mini-sanctuary was just his room, but he felt like it meant so much more than a bedroom, that he named it.   
  
He had heard but paid no attention to Shalimar and Emma endlessly running around making sure they had everything. They never got the chance to go out and have fun. At least, not recently. And Adam knew it. He also knew that they needed this; they needed to have fun and take their minds off mutants.  
  
Jesse wasn't half as loud as the girls were being, but Adam could still hear him walking to and from his and the girls' rooms asking whether a certain shirt looked right. Jesse had finally settled on a shirt because his voice was no longer to be heard. Emma was next to settle on an outfit, and Shalimar soon followed, about 2 minutes after.  
  
After about 10 minutes of noise, Adam heard what he believed as...silence. But that didn't last long. Adam didn't expect it to. At least, not in Sactuary with those three mutants. The noise returned as three pairs of feet ran through Sanctuary. Adam walked into the lab, hoping to do a little more research, since his mini-sanctuary wasn't working. The lab was more sound-proof, he would get more work done in there.  
  
~ Sanctuary Bedrooms ~  
  
'Whatcha think of this one?'  
  
'Too revealing.'  
  
'This one?'  
  
'Too granny-like'  
  
'This one?'  
  
'Yeh, if you were born in the 16th Century! Geez, how did I manage to get all of these clothes in my closet!'  
  
About an hour ago, Shalimar's bedroom would have probably been one of the neatest. Now, it was a mess. Clothes were flying everywhere, and the floor was nowhere to be seen. Her closet consisted of mainly black tops, but most of them were definately favourites of the old Shalimar. Shalimar had a few favourites still, but they just weren't as appealing as they were when she first bought them.  
  
'Well Shal, when was the last time Adam gave you time off to go shopping?'  
  
'About...never!'  
  
'Exactly! So...you and me, tomorrow, mall, credit cards ready, ok?'  
  
'You're on!'  
  
'How about this one?'  
  
'Um...no.'  
  
They spent the next 10 minutes searching through all of the deepest drawers and still, clothes were flying around the room. They were partly interrupted by Jesse's voice, somewhat with a hint of desperate-ness.  
  
'Guys, have you seen my blue shirt?'  
  
'Jesse, you have loads of blue shirts!'  
  
'Yeah Shal, but I like this one!'  
  
Jesse was throwing his clothes all over his room. Shalimar was right, he did have a lot of blue shirts. His room was blue too. One could guess that his favourite colour was blue. He walked right into Shalimar's room, where Emma also happened to be.  
  
'What about this shirt?'  
  
'Jesse! It's fine! Isn't it Emma?' Shalimar then turned her attention back to her own outfit.  
  
Emma was too busy looking through Shalimar's closet. She had more clothes!  
  
'What? Oh yeh...'  
  
'You didn't even look!'  
  
'Sorry Jess...I just-'  
  
Emma didn't even finish her question. She thought it rude not to look up, so she did. Little did she know it'd take a big job to look away. Jesse was standing right under the doorway, dressed to kill. He was wearing a simple combination, just some khaki trousers and a short sleeved shirt. The shirt was a rare shade of blue. It wasn't a simple plain blue, it was a mix, making it more of a unique shirt.   
  
He only had two buttons done up, so half of his chest was revealed. She had no idea how hot Jesse looked when he tried! Usually, on missions, he'd just dress for action. Tonight, he was dressed for fun, and it showed a side of Emma none had ever seen. She was drawn in by his looks, and was kept in by his personality.  
  
'Wow Jess...you scrub up well.'  
  
'Thanks Em.'  
  
Shalimar was paying no attention to their mini conversation because she was too busy looking in her own closet for an outfit.  
  
'Hey Emma, you can borrow this...I think it'll look good with your skirt.' She managed to find something for Emma, so all that was left now was her own outfit.  
  
'Thanks Shal! Whatcha think Jess? This skirt...' She held up a skirt against herself so Jesse could get a better look.  
  
'...and this top?' She joined the top alongside the skirt, completing her outfit.   
  
She had a knee length brown skirt, that had a slit going up on the left side. It would show quite a bit of leg, but not too much, giving the reason why Emma liked it so much. The top was a simple black top, with no sleeves and a little sequence decoration in the bottom corner. It was a pattern of a butterfly. Like the skirt, it would reveal a little skin, but not too much. It didn't quite go as long as the top of the skirt, so it would definately show some of her belly.  
  
'Wow...it um..looks good.' Jesse could find no words to describe how Emma looked in front of him. He snapped out of his imagination back to reality as soon as he realised that time was wasting by.  
  
'Well I guess I've chosen my definate outfit, how 'bout you girlies?'  
  
'Well Jesse, if you weren't spending so much time in here, we might be able to get changed!'  
  
'Okay okay Shal, I get the point...maybe I can go bug Adam or something.'  
  
Jesse left the girls in the room to get changed and headed into his own room, just to make sure he looked alright.  
  
'So Shal...you decided on anything yet?'  
  
'Nope...not yet...I can't decide whether to wear these trousers, or this skirt. What do you think?'  
  
Emma took the clothes from Shalimar and laid them down onto the bed. It gives a better perspective! She looked down at the clothes and stood there for about 3 minutes, thinking which piece of clothing looked better with another.  
  
'How about...these trousers...and this top?'  
  
'You sure it looks good?' Shalimar slipped the troused on, and then reached for the top.   
  
The trousers were a sort of copper colour, of denim material, but they weren't typical jeans. They had a nice shape to them, they flared out a bit at the bottom, since Shalimar liked flared trousers. They came with a belt, which coincedentally matched the colour of her boots. Her top was, like Emma's, plain black but of a different style. Shalimar loved her spaghetti tops, and she practically had one in every colour. They had normal straps but there was just something about the top that made it look outstanding. It definately revealed a lot of skin, but that was something Shalimar didn't care about.  
  
'Trust me! I know this looks great!'  
  
'Okay...so that's the outfit...make-up's done...anything else we're forgetting?' Shalimar looked in the full length mirror on the back of her door, to make sure her outfit looked okay. They were a couple of creases on the trousers, but they were hardly noticable, especially in a night club.  
  
'Um..no...I..don't think..so.' Emma managed to get her sentence out with a few gaps, since she was trying to put the top on at the same time. She put on her skirt after the top, and like Shalimar, ran a check list. She then joined Shalimar at the mirror. They both smiled at eachother thinking what a great job they had done. Anybody would have thought that they were dressed to kill!  
  
'Right...okay, I think that's everything.'  
  
'What shoes are you wearing? I think I left my boots in your room, I'll just go get them.'  
  
'K, I'll come too...I've gotta get my shoes. I'm gonna wear those brown sandals, you know? They've got a little strap across the front, and a small heel? I wore them the other night.'  
  
'Oh yeh, I remember...I'm just gonna wear my boots. Normal and easy!'  
  
They headed to Emma's room, and on the way, saw Jesse still in his room looking in the mirror.  
  
'I thought you were gonna go and see if you could bug Adam?'  
  
'Yeh, well..I er..got distracted.'  
  
'We can see that!'  
  
'We best get heading out, otherwise we'll be late. I'll just go get the shoes, k Em? I'll meet you guys at the car.'  
  
'K, Shal!'  
  
Jesse looked up for the first time since the two arrived outside his door.  
  
'Wow Em...look who scrubs up good, huh?'  
  
'Thanks Jess.' She smiled in order to hide the blush from his comment.  
  
'Hey listen Em...tonight, we're..gonna have fun right?'  
  
'Yeah..'  
  
'Well..okay, will you promise me a dance?'  
  
'Of course I will.'   
  
Their eyes connected and they both smiled just to keep their emotions from eachother. Jesse didn't know Emma was feeling nervous, yet happy at the same time. Emma didn't know that Jesse was feeling exactly the same as her. All they knew was that they were going to dance tonight, together, and they were going to have fun. They both snapped back into reality when Shalimar appeared round the corner.  
  
'I thought I said I'd meet you at the car? Nevermind, let's go shall we? I'm driving!'  
  
Emma and Jesse practically had to jog to keep up with Shalimar's fast walking. They couldn't blame that she was excited, this was the first night out in a long time. And tonight was going to be a fun and definately long night.  
  
'Hey Adam, we're going now! We'll see ya later!' Jesse spoke through his commlink, just to let their leader know that they were going out.  
  
'Be careful, okay? Any sign of trouble, I want you back here immediately.'  
  
'Okay Adam, don't work to hard okay?'  
  
'Have fun guys!'  
  
~ Lab ~  
  
*Finally, some peace and quiet..Maybe I can call Brennan now..he wasn't too bad at the last meeting.*  
  
Adam dialled a number on his phone and a sleepy male's voice answered.  
  
'Hello?'  
  
'Hi, Brennan? I want to talk to you about something...you busy?'  
  
good? bad? what do you think? 


	15. Party Time!

hey guys, i know it's been really long since i last updated (really, i do) and i'm SO sorry!! I'm just trying to get back into my old routine, and I've had 3 weeks already, but I'm a very slow person (as you know now...lol). Thanks for all of your support and suggestions, and I will try to update quicker now...I have the next couple of chapters ready, so I'll post them very soon! Thanks again for your support, and of course...your patience!! lol!!  
  
~ Somewhere in America, on the high way, in a car ~  
  
'This is gonna be SO much fun!'  
  
'I know...I can feel the music and partying already!'  
  
'Hey girls? You mind quieting down a bit? We haven't even got there yet, and you're already hyped up!'  
  
'Oh I'm sorry Jess, didn't know that you weren't excited.'  
  
'I am excited Shal, just not squealy loud excited.'  
  
'Don't listen to him Shal, it's the first day off for you in a long time! You deserve it!'  
  
'Well you would say that Emma, you want to party as much as Shal!'  
  
The harmless bickering continued for about 10 more minutes before one of them had the sense to shut the others up. It was no surprise that it was Emma who had to pry the other two apart and threaten them with one of her well known psi-blasts.  
  
'Whatever, just don't shoot one at me Em, okay?'  
  
'Glad to hear you say that, Shal.'  
  
'How long is it gonna be JesS?'  
  
'About one minute less than when you last asked. Just be patient, I cant' be in control of the traffic!'  
  
'Okay okay, don't bite my head off!'  
  
The car was filled with silence after their second bickering had diminished. Luckily for Jesse, there was silence for the rest of the journey, which was a good 15 minutes. He really wasn't in the mood to have to repeat over and over where they were going and how long it was going to take.  
  
They drove up to the front entrance of a club, which looked like it was fairly well known. It was Shalimar's favourite club, since it had everything. There was the loud music, the bar and everything that every other bar had, but if you walked down far enough inside the club, there'd be a little section for a restaurant. They served everything there, every alcoholic drink, and every meal possibly thought of.  
  
The front of the club wasn't as snazzy as some other clubs around the area, but that didn't matter to the team of Mutant X. After having to listen to Adam repeat over again that they should never judge a book by it's cover. Except in this case it was 'Never judge a club by it's entrance.'  
  
It had a few sky lights which just reflected the logo of the club. It was amazing how much effect a couple of sky lights had on the appearance. There was a long queue that formed to the left of the entrance, but as usual, the team just walked up to the bouncer and had a quiet whisper. Two minutes later, they were skipping the queue and walking in the entrance.  
  
The first thing they saw as they walked in was the little cloakroom to the left. No one really used it, but they just had it there in case no one wanted to carry anything onto the dancefloor. Then, almost straight after the cloakroom were the toilets. To the left were the men's and then to the right were the ladies. Jesse had to stand outside, waiting while Shalimar and Emma popped in to 'top up their make-up'. He knew that would happen, but there was nothing he could do about it. There were two of them and only one of him.  
  
They finally appeared from the door and found Jesse somewhat intrigued with the tiles on the wall in a corner. They glanced at eachother and immediately felt a tinge of guilt but couldn't help laugh at the mutant in front of them.  
  
'You okay there, Jesse?'  
  
'Huh? Yeah, yeah I'm fine.' They had obviously brought his attention back to reality as the jump in his posture did not go unnoticed by either of the two women.  
  
'So, you done? Can we finally go to the actual inside of the club?'  
  
'Sure Jess...you've been so patient, of course we can.'  
  
'Well then, shall we?' He extended both of his arms and gave the girls a look which was...unforgettable.  
  
The two women again started laughing, but they soon quietened as they both linked onto one of Jesse's arms each. Jesse's face lit up as he walked in with two women on his arms. He knew it was better to keep quiet though, any comment about them on his arms and he would never hear the end of it, especially from Emma.  
  
They walked into the main part of the club and all headed in the same direction. To the bar. It was a regular thing to do. Before Emma had joined, and when Jesse and Shalimar had time off to go to the club, they would walk in and head straight for the bar. After 10 minutes there, they would find a table and then sit there for a while, then head out to the dancefloor.  
  
After they walked to the bar, Emma and Shalimar both headed to get a table and left Jesse to order the drinks. He knew what they wanted, so there was no need for them to stay up there with him. He ordered the drinks and then disappeared into the crowd as he tried to find the two women he had come in with. After about 2 minutes of walking around, probably in a circle, he saw them, sitting in the corner talking to eachother obviously deeply interested in the topic. He didn't know though, that he was the topic of conversation.  
  
~ At the same time as Jesse gets the drinks...but at a table in the corner ~  
  
'How about that table, Em?'  
  
'Yeah that'll do, I'm sure Jesse will see us.'  
  
They both sat down in silence, unsure of what to talk about.  
  
'You know, we should just talk about what's on our mind. There's no point in both of us trying to find a conversation interesting for both of us, we'll never find one.'  
  
'Yeah, I guess. Let's start with...um..I know. What did you used to do before you met Adam? I mean, you must have had a more lively life, right?' Shalimar decided to make use of the time they had and get to know Emma a bit more.  
  
'Um. Well sure, I mean, I didn't used to go around finding and helping people with supernatural powers, otherwise known as mutants.'  
  
The two women started laughing at Emma's comment. There was just a hint of humour in it that they both found funny.  
  
'Yeah...no, I just messed around all the time, kinda the normal life stuff. Nothing interesting.'  
  
'Sounds cool. I don't know what I'd be doing right now if it weren't for Adam.'  
  
'Now that I've met Adam, I'm really looking forward to the future. I'd rather be doing this than living a boring plain life. There's just no excitement to that.'  
  
Shalimar had to agree. Being a new mutant added excitement, it made her unique. It made THEM unique. Being on Mutant X just made them that more unique, and she wouldn't trade it in for anything at all in the world. It made her start to think of what she wanted. Then her mind flashed to Brennan. Brennan Mulwray. Now that is something she wants. *hmm...hotness*  
  
She didn't even know she was day-dreaming. She didn't even notice Emma waving her hand right up in her face.  
  
'Shal!!'  
  
That worked. She jumped out of her own fantasy world and turned her full attention to the woman next to her.  
  
'Yeah, sorry. Just thinkin abuut things...'  
  
'Yeah, I know. He's hot.'  
  
'What?'  
  
'Please Shal, you're practically sending your thoughts to every psionic in the world. There's no WAY you could have not.'  
  
'Sorry Emma...I was just thinkin too much. We should party! Where's Jesse?'  
  
Just at that moment, Jesse came round to the table in time to hear her question.  
  
'Well, he's right here. And he'd like to ask these two beautiful women before him, if they would like to be escorted to the floor for some serious boogeying.'  
  
This just made Shalimar and Emma burst out laughing, for the millionth time that night. Shalimar didn't need to say anything in response to his question, since Emma beat her to it.  
  
'We would LOVE to.'  
  
He extended his arm in order for her to take it, and as could be expected, she took it. He then extended an arm out to Shalimar to take it, but unlike Emma she didn't.  
  
'Actually, you know what guys? I'm just gonna sit this one out...you guys have this dance.'  
  
She knew there was definately a connection between the two of them, and she used that as an excuse for them to have a little private time.   
  
'Shal come on....please?'  
  
'Ask me again in ten minutes, 'kay?'  
  
'Fine then, but that's a promise.'  
  
Jesse began to lead Emma away, but not before she managed to send Shalimar a thought.  
  
~ We'll talk later Shal, and you're gonna tell me who that guy is...definately. Oh yeh, and...thank you. ~  
  
Shalimar smiled back at Emma just before she disappeared into the crowd of young adults and teens dancing away without a care in the world. Now she had the next ten minutes to herself, she began once again to day-dream about a certain tall, dark and mysterious being.  
  
Whatcha think? 


	16. What Do You Think

Hey guys, I am sooo sorry I haven't updated!! I had a writers block but I managed to write this lol. Plus I'm having a bl**dy hectic time at school cause I have my mocks soon!! Argh!! Anyways, hope you enjoy this chapter, and sorry again! Thanks for all your reviews and support guys! There isn't too much left of this...  
  
~ Brennan's Apartment, the same time ~  
  
The doorbell rang, just as he was pulling a shirt over his head. He had just come out of the shower relaxed and calm, in preperation for some serious training.  
  
'Okay I'm coming!! Give me a sec!'  
  
He finished getting dressed and walked out to the corridor in his apartment. He made sure his bedroom door was closed, and that there wasn't any mess lying around. After all, it was important to make a good first 'apartment' impression.  
  
Two minutes later, he walked to the door and opened it, not surprised to see a shorter brunette man there.  
  
'Hi Adam. Welcome to my apartment. It's a little messy, sorry.'  
  
'Hi Brennan. It's fine, honestly. My room's always a sty, until my friends get me to clean it up!'  
  
Brennan laughed uncomfortably, and nervously since he didn't know whether it was meant to be funny or not. He was trying really hard to make a good impression here, he had a feeling that this was it...the deciding moment.  
  
He didn't want to live the rest of his life pick-pocketing and stealing all the time. He had always promised his grandmother that he would make something of himself. And what would be better than to be a superhero, saving people? This was one important step in his life, and he was sure that being on Mutant X would make a BIG change.  
  
'So um...what did you um..have planned for today? More training?'  
  
'Actually Brennan, I wanted to watch you fight. I want to bring you back to Sanctuary, and put you up against a hologram. If that goes well, then I'll wait for my team to get back and put you against one of them. If that goes well, then...well, we'll work it out from there.'  
  
'Cool! I mean um...yeah, that sounds fine.'  
  
Brennan had a little trouble hiding his excitement, and Adam noticed. Adam was watching his expressions ever since he opened the door. He had actually decided that Brennan would be a good addition to Mutant X, but he needed to see him fight. In order for Brennan to put his all into those fights, he decided that he would tell him that he was still deciding whether to put him on the team or not. He knew that Brennan would do anything to be on Mutant X.  
  
'Right then, since I know the way...I'll drive, shall I?'  
  
'Um..okay.'  
  
The two men walked out of Brennan's apartment and got in the car parked outside. Adam turned the ignition on, and drove out of the carpark with Brennan in the passanger seat.  
  
*This is gonna be brilliant. Jesse's gonna love him, and Shalimar and Emma. There's nothing bad about him. He can be the last member of Mutant X.*  
  
Adam drove the same way back to Sanctuary, since there was only one way in and out by car. He made sure that Brennan couldn't see the way into Sanctuary, just in case. And he parked the car in the usual spot and climbed out, after giving Brennan the ability to see again!  
  
'Wow.'  
  
One word managed to escape his lips as he got used to the light again. It didn't take long, but he then spent the next ten minutes examining everything in Sanctuary, as Emma did the first time she came.  
  
'Well then Brennan, let's head to the dojo shall we?'  
  
~ Club ~  
  
'Shal!!'  
  
Again for the second time, she jumped out of her fantasy world to the sound of her friend's voice.  
  
'Emma...how was your dance, or should I say, dances with Jesse?'  
  
'OH! Brilliant! He's such a great dancer...strong arms...you know the drill.'  
  
Shalimar laughed at Emma's face.  
  
'Where is lover-Jesse then?'  
  
She laughed again, as Emma's face turned a darker shade of pink...if that was possible.  
  
'He's buying more drinks...and speaking of Jesse, he wants a dance with you. What's up? You seem really distant...thinking of YOUR loverboy?'  
  
'Firstly, good...I need another drink. Secondly, he can dance with me when he asks. Thirdly, nothing's up. Just a bit bored and tired. Fourthly, I'm just distant cause I'm thinking of things. And lastly, he's not my loverboy. He's just a friend.'  
  
'Oh my god Shal! Even if I wasn't a psionic, I wouldn't believe you!! I don't know who you're trying to kid!!  
  
Whatcha think? Flames welcome...any feedback :) 


	17. End of the Night

Right another big break...but I'm going to post chapter 18 now too...so basically my message to you all is on that one lol. Enjoy guys :)  
  
~ Club ~  
  
Shalimar and Emma had both started to get a little tipsy after hours of continuous clubbing. Jesse was just watching them half the time tease all the men around them by exciting them and walking away straight after.  
  
*Ha, shame on them. They don't have a chance with Emma!*  
  
Over the night Jesse had begun to look at Emma differently, and this didn't go unnoticed by Shalimar. She did everything she could for them to be alone, which meant not dancing with Jesse, and getting the drinks in all the time.  
  
*Oh well, they deserve eachother.*  
  
Emma on the other hand, was taking every chance she could to dance with Jesse. And none of it had anything to do with the fact she 'liked' him...was it? She didn't need to hesitate to answer when he asked her to dance. She just hoped she didn't seem to desperate to him when she answered so eagerly so often.  
  
*I'm sure Jesse's gonna realise sooner or later...*  
  
Shalimar had decided that as soon as the other two had danced as much as they could, then that would be when they'd leave. Considering this was the first night out in a long time, she was surprised she wasn't having fun. Just watching Emma and Jesse together made her think more and more of Brennan and their little contact on his sofa. It made her sad, and maybe that was the reason she wasn't enjoying herself.  
  
She told herself that first thing in the morning, she'd pay him a visit to say hi...and thanks.  
  
Emma walked up to her again for the millionth time that night. Jesse had excused himself to go to the little boys room which gave Emma more time with Shalimar. Again.  
  
'Shal? Listen, I just wanna say thanks. I know what you're doing, and it's greatly appreciated. I really like Jesse.'  
  
'Yeah, I can tell. You know what else I can tell? He really likes you too.'  
  
'I'm still not sure, I don't want to seem too forward. And I can't exactly read him to find out, otherwise that's just invading his privacy...right?'  
  
'Of course Emma! Do not go into his mind, he'll never trust you. And the first thing in a relationship is trust...just...be yourself. That's who Jesse lov- uh..likes. You, as yourself.'  
  
'Shal, are you okay? You haven't drunk too much have you? You're not fantasizing too much about a certain somebody are you? You know you can tell us if you're bored and we can leave.'  
  
'Emma!! When you ask a question, leave enough time for a reply, 'k? And no, I'm fine. Have fun dancing, and when you're done you can tell me and I'll be ready. Don't leave on account of me. Please, just have fun. I just need to think a bit.'  
  
'Okay...hey, there's Jesse. JESSE!! Over here!!'  
  
Jesse walked up to them looking refreshed and cooled down. It was amazing at how hot you could get while dancing. He had already danced a dozen and more dances with Emma, and a couple of times with Shalimar. He even had girls of all ages coming up to him and asking him out. He was totally unaware that they stopped hassling him afterwards because of the infamous glare of Emma. And Shalimar, to add to it. She knew that Emma liked Jesse, so when any of those girls passed her she'd always make it known to them that he was seeing Emma.  
  
'Hey girls, how you doing? You ready to leave? I mean, I don't mind.'  
  
'Well, I'm ready, and I know Shal is too, so we might as well leave now. Besides, I think we've had enough time partying tonight, huh? What's the time?'  
  
Jesse looked at his watch and had a shocked look on his face when he realised how much time had passed.  
  
'Geez!! It's half past three in the morning! I hope Adam's not gonna be pissed!'  
  
'He won't be Jess. Remember? he told us to have fun!'  
  
'Yeah I guess Shal, well shall we get going?'  
  
The three of them walked out of the club, arms linked to arms as Jesse opened the door for both of them. They got into the car and with Jesse driving, he sped off home to Sanctuary.  
  
~ Sanctuary ~  
  
'Hey Brennan, I know it's late. Listen, I wasn't expecting the team home so late, so I've set up your room. Just sleep in there and then in the morning I'll help you around a bit. Then you can meet the team. Okay? The bathroom's down there and this is your room.'  
  
He was walking as he was talking and showed Brennan his room. He loved it, it was such a masculine room, yet so calming and peaceful. He struggled to keep in a yawn, but failed terribly and turned to Adam with almost watering eyes.  
  
'Thanks Adam. I think I might just go to sleep now. That training took a lot more out of me than I thought it would!'  
  
'It's okay, just get some rest cause we've got a big day ahead of us tomorrow.'  
  
Adam turned to leave to give the younger man a bit of privacy, when he stopped to hear his name being called.  
  
'Adam?'  
  
'Yeah?'  
  
'Thanks. For all of this. I'm glad I met you, I don't know how I would have gotten a control of this if it weren't for you.'  
  
'It's okay. I think you're probably doing me more good than I am to you.'  
  
'Thanks anyway. Good night.'  
  
'Good night, Brennan.'  
  
Adam turned out of the entrance, and shut the door behind him. Within seconds of trying out the spring and bounce of the bed, Brennan was fast asleep in just his boxers and a baggy t-shirt. He had changed quickly before, and then fell straight asleep on top of his covers, not feeling the need to cover himself any more.  
  
~ Entrance ~  
  
'What the..?'  
  
'What's up Emma?'  
  
As soon as she got out of the car, she felt another presence in Sanctuary. And it felt somewhat familiar...  
  
'Nothing, I just felt someone else here, that's all.'  
  
'Hey, it's probably just the alcohol talking Em, no biggie.'  
  
'No, she's right Jess. I feel it too...but it just seems really...I don't know, familiar...'  
  
'Well, you're a feral, and Emma's a psionic, so a little molecular like me can't really tell.'  
  
The attention was turned back to him as he pouted his lips to the girls.  
  
'Aww poor Jesse!! Come on, we'll get some sleep and me and Emma will make it up to you in the morning! Night Emma. Night Jess...don't stay up too late...'  
  
She kissed Emma on the cheek and then Jesse before turning to her room. She paused outside for a minute as she felt the same familiar feeling in the room next to hers. She was about to go in when she was overpowered by a yawn.   
  
*Hm, Jesse's probably right. It's probably just the alcohol.*  
  
Jesse and Emma just stood there in silence after Shalimar had left them.  
  
'So um...I had fun tonight. You're a better dancer than most guys I know!'  
  
They both nervously laughed as Emma tried to crack a joke. She was a little unsuccessful, though.  
  
'Yeah, me too. I guess we should go to sleep then?'  
  
They had both managed to walk to the doors of their rooms while they were talking without noticing.  
  
'Yeah, I guess Jess. I'll see you in the morning? Good night.'  
  
She turned and like Shalimar gave Jesse a kiss. However, slightly different to Shalimar's kiss, it was passionate and full of love. He lifted his hand and reached for the back of her head, to make the kiss more passionate. Their lips parted together as they both explored and tasted eachothers mouths. They broke apart both looking flushed and in dire need of air.  
  
'Wow.'  
  
'Tell me about it...Night.'  
  
Emma walked into her room before closing her door, leaving Jesse outside still amazed at what just happened. He had just managed to gather enough energy to whisper a simple two words, unheard by anyone but himself.  
  
'Night Emma.'  
  
ok, whatcha think? now there are about...ooh my guess, three chapters left? they'll be up soon!! 


	18. What's Going On

Okay I think this has been officially the biggest break between posting chapters...I sort of got distracted so I'm sorry for those who were enjoying this. Well here's chapter 18, and I hope you like it. You've probably forgotten the plot, but never mind! I want to try and get this done by the next couple of days...and hopefully I will. There are about...3 chapters left? I'm just finishing the last few chapters :)   
  
Thank you for all of your support though guys!! It means a lot...and I mean that...for those of you who forgot what happened last...Shalimar, Jesse and Emma came home from clubbing and just as Shalimar sensed someone in the guest room, she felt tired so she went to sleep. The situation with Brennan? Adam was testing him while the others were out. Now, on to chapter 18!!  
  
~ Shalimar's Bedroom, next morning ~  
  
Shalimar woke up to the sound of her alarm clock's constant beeping.  
  
*Ughh...why is it on? Why does it exist? I hate that clock...maybe I should get a new one*  
  
Her thoughts didn't last too long though, thanks to her feral personality. She normally would spend hours in bed and then go for a jog, but after having a chat with Emma, she'd discovered that she'd rather run than stay in bed for so long. So then, she started waking up earlier in order to run more...strange...but she's a feral.  
  
She didn't go running today, though, since all the drink was still not out of her system. But she couldn't get back to sleep. She had woke up wondering what was in the room next to her. It was a sort of nagging feeling at the back of her mind...something was in there last night and could possibly still be in there.   
  
After she'd gotten out of bed, and changed from her warm cotton pajamas, she realised she had nothing to do. If there was a case, Adam would have told them through their comm links, so obviously there were no problems with new mutants at the time.  
  
*I'm sure if Adam wanted to keep us out of the spare room, he would have told us...he won't mind if I just peek inside. I mean, it's not like he's got a girlfriend in the spare room...but then-*  
  
She shook herself out of her thoughts...Adam having a private life was already too detailed for her interest. The next thing she knew after coming out of her mind was that she was standing right next to her bedroom door. So still intrigued by the feeling she got the night before, she walked out of her room to end up right outside the spare guest room.  
  
*Guess I was meant to look in here then...I mean there's no harm in looking right? I mean, no one's going to be in there anyway*  
  
So without any warning, Shalimar listened to and obeyed her mind and opened the door. Nothing. Nothing is what she saw. No person, no clothes, no bags, no nothing. There was no one in there, and it was understandable that she may have imagined everything the night before. There was no one in the spare room, and there was no reason for anyone to be.  
  
Somewhere in the back of her head, nagging Shalimar was the hint of disappointment. She was hoping there would be someone there...maybe a specific certain someone, but she knew that he'd never be there. There was no reason for him to be. Still, it didn't make her any less disappointed.  
  
Being the feral she was, she still snuck around through the cupboard just to make sure there was no one in there. Nothing in there. Nothing in the drawers. Nothing that suggested somebody was in there. It was indeed empty.  
  
She must have been standing in the room for quite a while, because it was only when Jesse poked his head inside that she realised it.  
  
'Shal?'  
  
'Hey, Jesse...whatcha doing?'  
  
'Nothing much, Adam hasn't got anything for us...what about you? You've been in here for quite a while now...it's almost lunch time.'  
  
'I was just thinking, and this room kinda had me in a daze..'  
  
They shared a soft comfortable chuckle, and it was Jesse who broke the following silence again.  
  
'Coming up for lunch?'  
  
'Yeh, just..I need to do something first. Tell Adam, if he needs to find me, call my comm link.'  
  
'Okay...where ya going?'  
  
'A friend's.'  
  
Jesse knew not to push it, he knew if Shalimar wanted him to know the fine details, she would have said. Besides, she needed to have at least some privacy.  
  
'Okay...but don't be too long, okay? Your food'll get cold.'  
  
'I'm sure if it gets cold, you'll find a nice home for it, Jess. See ya later.'  
  
'See ya.'  
  
Jesse was first to leave the room, and after a few more minutes, Shalimar too left the room. She stopped off at her own room to pick up her jacket before heading in the direction of the garage, jumping on her bike, and turning on the engine.  
  
~ Somewhere in the roads in America ~  
  
She sped down the highway with the same thoughts in her mind. Where he would be.  
  
*He best be there...I'm not travelling all this way to find him on a tea break*  
  
She had no intention of doing anything in particular when she got there; she just had to see him; see his face; feel his touch. It was as if she was in love...something she didn't want to believe. As soon as she'd sped away from Sanctuary, she arrived at his apartment.  
  
*That was quick...I don't think I was speeding...*  
  
Almost sprinting up the stairs, saving time since the elevator was probably slow, she went through the door taking her to floor 7, and knew exactly where to find room 74. It took her a few minutes to realise where she was, and to plan what she was going to say before she knocked on the door. She must have been standing there a while, because she didn't notice how fast time was passing by as she stood waiting and thinking.  
  
*What am I gonna say? I've gotta stop thinking...and daydreaming...maybe he's not in...I can't do this...*  
  
But she had no choice. The one thing she hoped wouldn't happen, was Brennan opening the door to find her standing there.  
  
*Damn the stupid daydreaming thoughts!*  
  
'Shalimar.'  
  
Surprise and slight shock registered on his face as he realised it was her. He hadn't been expecting to see her for a while, after she left him the note the day she left him.  
  
'Um...hi.'  
  
She was lost for words. All the thinking and imagination didn't really pay off as the two stood there in silence for a few minutes. It seemed today was probably Shalimar's quitest day in her entire life. She had never been this silent and lost for words ever...at least, not that she could remember of.  
  
'So um...what are you doing here? Well, I mean how are you? I mean-'  
  
'I just came to see how you were...and I'm good thanks.'  
  
As quickly as Brennan had spoken, Shalimar had finished speaking. Silence again.  
  
'Do um..do you wanna come in? I mean it's not very clean...'  
  
'Sure. Thanks.'  
  
She walked into his apartment, the smell of masculinity wafting in the air, the distinct sense of Brennan Mulwray. Something that made Shalimar feel safe. But that was soon to be ended. She took in what was in front of her and the feeling of safeness disappeared. She began to feel vulnerable and alone...how could he do this to her?  
  
'I didn't think I'd see you again...-'  
  
'Brennan...what's going on?'  
  
Hehe...well it can't be much of a cliffhanger since I'm going to post the next chapter soon lol. You won't have to wait long, I promise... 


	19. Let's Eat

Okay, I've finally finished writing the whole thing. So sorry, I never posted more. Revision sure takes time lol. But now, my proper exams are a few months away, so I have a little more time. Thank you SO much for your continuous support though, and hopefully I'll post the last two chapters soon...counting down, number three...  
  
~ Brennan's Apartment ~  
  
'Well I didn't think I'd see you again...so-'  
  
'But what's going on?'  
  
She turned her head towards him and unintentionally caught his eyes in a worried and innocent gaze. He immediately felt guilty, even though he had had no way of contacting her and she hadn't spoken to him since she left. Wrapping her arms around her, he felt her body shake from the small tears that found their way to the surface.  
  
'I'm sorry Shalimar...I really didn't think you'd come and see me again, so I figured this was the best thing to do. I'm...I'm moving to a new home.'  
  
'But..but how far away is it? Isn't there some sort of way that we can still see each other? I mean...I know I've only known you for a while, but I really think that we clicked. I know it...I know it..'  
  
Again, he held her while more tears surfaced and her body shook yet again.  
  
'I'm sorry, but I guess I'll be able to see you if we have a certain time and place...I can't..I can't give away the location...I'm so sorry Shalimar. I'm so sorry.'  
  
Shalimar leaned back away after realising she was getting his shirt wet from the few tears that leaked. Looking up, her eyes found his and both pairs fought to remain strong, and not show their true emotions. Somehow the pair had managed to work their way to the couch after Shalimar had realised he was leaving.  
  
*He must of led me here when I was crying*  
  
After she had managed to refresh herself from the current situation, a soft silence had floated in and perched right between them, not a word said. After literally ten minutes after he had spoken, it was Brennan who broke the silence yet again.  
  
'So where do we go from here?'  
  
'Well...it's obvious. You go to your new home and I go to mine.'  
  
She went to get up and leave but was stopped by his serious and tired expression planted on his face.  
  
'You know what I mean...about us. What do we do?'  
  
'Well since your leaving, there'll be no way to contact each other so I guess we just leave it at this.'  
  
'You know...I didn't know that it would ever get this serious.'  
  
He began talking more to himself than to Shalimar, but she stayed intrigued all the same. She was interested into what he had to say.  
  
'...and I saw you...against that man, but you had looked so strong before hand. I knew you wouldn't get hurt, but then I knew I wanted to help you and save you. And I sort of did...it was pretty what he was doing, and I hope no one had treated or will treat you like that again.'  
  
He stopped talking, but it had been a long time since he was talking directly to Shalimar. He now sat, silent and staring to the opposite wall, making it seem like the only thing there. He appeared to forget she was there, and didn't move in case this was all unreal and that she would disappear if he moved.  
  
'Brennan...what do you suggest? I mean...I loved it when you saved me...I felt...protected. It felt nice. But what can we do from here? There's nothing we can do...'  
  
He turned to her, finally looking in the real world again, away from his mind.  
  
'I'm sorry...you're right. Just...just don't forget me? Please? Whatever happens, you have to know Shalimar...I'll never forget you. I promise that.'  
  
His eyes pleading for the right answer staring at her eyes, waiting for an answer.  
  
'I'll never forget you Brennan...I promise.'  
  
Finishing their discussion with a soft kiss on his lips, Shalimar walked up and out of his door in silence, fighting back the tears that were threatening to spill once again.  
  
Once out of the door, she leaned against it, tears overpowering her. Worried he might have heard her, she left the building and looked up to his window before getting on her bike and leaving for Sanctuary.  
  
He didn't want her to leave. He heard her bike start off a few minutes after she left...she must have been outside the door for a while...now the excitement of moving to his new home was lost and he no longer was so eager to move. Maybe he should call Adam and postpone it...but this was a step he needed and whether or not it risked the love of his life, he needed this. After losing Shalimar, he could not lose this opportunity.  
  
~ Sanctuary ~  
  
Shalimar walked in, almost at a metre a minute speed. The spark of Shalimar Fox seemed for the time being disabled and currently inactive, and her eyes had lost all of the depth and power in the last twenty minutes. Without even considering lunch that she had promised Jesse, she made her way to her room and cried into her pillow like never before.  
  
Another twenty minutes passed and Emma had wondered why Shalimar was keeping so quite and to herself, so made her way to her bedroom. Even as she was approaching Shalimar's bedroom, she could feel the heart-breaking and shattering feeling, topped off with depression. Shalimar was not happy, and she was surprised that she hadn't noticed it earlier on before Adam had left with the car.  
  
Not getting a reply from the knocking on her door, Emma called out to Shalimar, asking whether she wanted anything. She didn't get a reply. Instead Shalimar opened the door and let Emma see her for how she was at the time, and as if it was foreseen, Emma hugged the older woman and let her cry on her shoulder.  
  
'Oh Shalimar...you poor thing...it's okay. It's okay...I'm here, you can tell me everything.'  
  
'Emma...it was horrible! I thought we were meant to be, you know? But I guess we weren't...'  
  
She was cut off by more tears now flowing through her small eyes.  
  
'Please...can we go somewhere away from here? I need to get fresh air...please, Emma...'  
  
'Of course Shal...come on, you haven't eaten today, let me take you to the mall. Maybe being in a crowd will make you feel better.'  
  
And so Emma left to find Jesse while Shalimar got changed and refreshed herself, so that she could tell him they were going to go the mall.  
  
'The mall? But I thought she was eating here...where did she go? She didn't tell me...'  
  
'I'll tell you later Jesse, but right now she needs some TLC...so I'm taking her to the mall...promise me you'll tell Adam when he gets back. Please?'  
  
'Sure Emma...and Em? Make sure she feels better please...I can't stand to see her upset.'  
  
'Don't worry, I will.'  
  
Half an hour later, Shalimar and Emma were being served at a 24 hour cafe, one that they enjoyed visiting frequently.  
  
~ Sanctuary ~  
  
'Jesse?' Talking into his comm ring, he was checking that Jesse was ready to meet the latest and last member of Mutant X.  
  
'I'm just making sure he's got your room ready Brennan...'  
  
Brennan was seeing this as strange and confusing, since the older man was talking in and out of his ring, to himself and to another Mutant X member.  
  
'Jesse? I've got the last member here...come and meet him. And get the girls too.'  
  
'Um Adam? They've gone out...to eat I think. Emma just needed to sort some things out with Sh-'  
  
'Okay, it's alright...come down here then would you?'  
  
Jesse made his way to the dojo to meet the newest member. As he was walking towards him, he felt a sort of relief after all of the suspense throughout the past couple of days.   
  
'Jesse. This is Brennan Mulwray, and Brennan? This is Jesse Kilmartin. Brennan is an Elemental here, and Jesse is a Molecular. I've told you about the types haven't I Brennan?'  
  
'Yeh..it's cool.'  
  
'Jesse, if you could take some of Brennan's things to the new room...the spare one, and just get settled in Brennan. You know your way around. Hopefully you can meet the girls later on.'  
  
After about 2 hours of packing and unpacking, Jesse had gotten Brennan settled in, and at the present time Brennan was resting. It just so happened that once Brennan was asleep, the two girls returned home exhausted from shopping. Jesse met them near the garage entrance.  
  
'I thought you were just eating!'  
  
'Yeah, but Jesse, you can't go to the mall without shopping...besides, Emma here needed a new outfit.'  
  
'For what? I'm sure I've seen both of your wardrobes - they're already too full!'  
  
'For you date. By the way Jesse, you have a date tomorrow night. With Emma here.'  
  
'Pardon? I thought I was meant to ask.'  
  
'Go ahead then...I'm waiting for you to ask her.'  
  
'I will...just not at this very moment here in the garage.'  
  
Emma was enjoying watching this. Even though she wanted Jesse to ask her out, rather than the other way around, she liked watching Shalimar take control and seem her normal self. It felt right.  
  
She walked out in front of the pair and made her way to find Adam.  
  
'I'll see you in a minute guys, just gotta check something.'  
  
She decided to keep to herself that she sensed another person, again, in Sanctuary. But she couldn't find Adam anywhere to made her way to Shalimar's room to drop her things off.  
  
~ In the mean time ~  
  
'Um..Shalimar?'  
  
'Yeah Jesse...what's up?'  
  
'Well, we've known each other for ages now, and you're basically my sister. I just wanted to let you know that whatever you're going through, you can tell me...and I won't judge. I promise.'  
  
'Thanks Jess...that means a lot, honestly. And after I have a rest, I promise I'll tell you everything.'  
  
She gave him a peck on the cheek and turned and walked out of the garage, heading to her own room. Overcome by exhaustion and sadness about her love, she walked into her room and after saying a big thank you and night to Emma, she fell asleep in her bed with all of her shopping in her sofa chair that she had. There was no point in sorting it out so soon.  
  
What did you think? 


	20. Final Introductions!

AN: Hey guys, I'm SO sorry! Again, I haven't updated for AGES...but here's chapter 20!! Only one more chapter after this, sorry if it seems a little crap, but you know how it is when you get to the end. You rush to finish it but end up writing it awfully. Anyways, hope you enjoy it and so so so sorry again for the delay!! I'll post the last chapter very soon, I promise! Something like tomorrow...hehe!  
  
~ Sanctuary, the next day ~  
  
Adam's voice could be heard all over Sanctuary.  
  
'Shalimar, Jesse, Emma. Can I see you in the lab, please?'  
  
Shalimar had been sleeping for a long time and she woke up because of Adam. Usually, she'd be angry at him for disturbing her sleep, but she had had enough sleep and at the moment, she just didn't have the energy to argue with him. She met Jesse and Emma, along with Adam, in the lab a few minutes later.  
  
~ Lab ~  
  
'Adam? You called? Is there finally some action?'  
  
Jesse, and definately Shalimar were not ones to sit around Sanctuary with no fighting or action to do. Even Emma was getting bored of the spare time they had.  
  
'As much as I would like to say yes...no. As Emma, maybe even Shalimar, may have noticed, or sensed, there is another person in Sanctuary.'  
  
'But who? And how?'  
  
Emma was getting a bit worried that somebody could have been watching them right there. Heck, they could be working for Eckhart.  
  
'It's nothing to worry about. You remember a while back, when Shalimar uh..well, when you and Jesse went out to look for new mutants, and we brought Emma to the team?'  
  
Sounds of 'yes' and 'sure' followed his question, to his satisfaction.  
  
'Well, we added you because you were a strong mutant, and we needed your powers, as well as having you on the team because we wanted you...not just your powers. And, since we have a feral, molecular and psionic, I figured we needed an elemental.'  
  
He paused, giving them to take in what he had just said, since they had a pretty good idea where he was going.  
  
'I had been training Emma for almost a year without the acknowledgement of Jesse or Shalimar, and I apologise for that. But at the same time, I had begun training an elemental, also without you knowing. And again, I apologise for that. Now while you were out last night, I brought him-'  
  
'Him?'  
  
'Yes Shalimar, it's a him. I figured it would balance out the team. Funny, hm? '  
  
'Yeah...funny. When do we meet him then?'  
  
'When he wakes up, now as I was saying. I brought him back to Sanctuary to train him further. I figured that last night was his last, as he was improving at a spectacular speed. So I thought he was the right person for the fifth member of Mutant X. So he's now in the guest room.'  
  
Adam's words had just sunken in, and both Shalimar and Emma realised what it was they sensed the night before. The guest room. A new member. A he. It all made sense.  
  
'I knew I sensed something the other night. I wasn't imagining it!'  
  
'I know Em, me neither. I felt it when I went into my room and then I felt it again this morning. I just thought I was drunk.'  
  
The conversation was serious, but the four team members managed to laugh at Shalimar's comments about herself. They never heard her admit or suggest that she was drunk, since she wasn't really one for drinking. So this was something new.  
  
Jesse had known about the newest member coming to the team, but neither of the girls had met him when he arrived, as they had gone out.   
  
The team were still talking when there was the noise of a door opening and closing further down near the rooms.  
  
'Seems like sleepy-boy is awake.'  
  
'Be nice Shalimar, don't be mean just yet. Give him time to settle in.'  
  
'Don't worry Adam, I was only teasing.'  
  
Emma meanwhile, was trying to see where he was so that she could see what he looked like. He just seemed and felt very familiar to her, but she can't ever remember meeting him. Maybe somebody else projected the feeling of him to her. Maybe that was it...and then it clicked. Emma remembered where it was before where she felt his personality. Shalimar. At the club, when Shalimar was sitting alone.  
  
*It's the mystery guy!! Oh my god, Shal's gonna be so pleased...I think. My god, I can't believe it!!*  
  
After the lunch break yesterday, Shalimar had spilled everything to Emma and Emma just felt too excited at this point knowing Shalimar was about to be put out of her misery. It couldn't get any better.  
  
*I'm sure the girls will like him...I mean, it just means we won't have to fight as much...*  
  
*Gee, this is great news...(!)...I'm oh so excited...not. Why couldn't Adam just let me sleep?*  
  
*I hope they make him feel welcome...it'll be a disastor if they don't get along...*  
  
Exactly as it had happened when Emma came to the team...footsteps could be heard walking up the steps...the newest and last member of Mutant X came walking around the corner in search of the team, and stopped when he found them.  
  
Did you like it? 


	21. Perfect

AN: Okay guys, the final chapter. Thank you all SO SO SO much. Your support has been great, you don't know how nice it is to get reviews with support as great as yours, so thanks to you all!! I've enjoyed writing this, and it feels sad it's at an end but I guess it had to happen sooner or later. Anyways, thanks again and on with the last chapter...  
  
~ Sanctuary ~  
  
'What the-?'  
  
All but Adam noticed the immediate eye-contact between the blonde feral and the new member. Emma wasn't surprised, since she could sense him already...she knew what had happened.  
  
'Good morning Brennan. Let me do introductions.'  
  
Brennan stayed speechless as his eyes remained on Shalimar. The same thoughts were running through both of their minds, as they tried to work out what was happened when all questions were answered.  
  
'You've already met Jesse, so let me introduce you to the girls.'  
  
'Shalimar?'  
  
For the first time, Adam noticed the looks shared between the two. Electricity was passing through, no joke, and he saw chemistry between them. Something he was afraid of. But since Brennan knew her name, maybe there was something deep between them.  
  
'Brennan? What the-what are you doing here? I don't understand...what..but I..this is too much...I don't...it's...Emma...help, please.'  
  
Tears were welling up in the ferals eyes, and immediately Brennan was at her side. Emma knew what Shalimar was asking her to do and obeyed her wishes shortly after they were made. Sending a psionic blast to calm her down, Emma felt the effect of it very soon as Shalimar's feelings were being gently soothed. Brennan however, looked shocked. He had never used his powers on anyone before, and was surprised to see a New Mutant use powers against another human being, especially one on the same team.  
  
He was about to comment so, but decided against it after he felt Shalimar relax in his arms, and he picked her up.  
  
'Brennan? You know Shalimar? Well I never...if you could take her to her room...I know she'd like to rest. Quickly though, this is Emma DeLauro. Our psionic. Emma, this is Brennan, our new elemental.'  
  
A quick smile and nod of the head showed that the introductions were indeed taken in. But all Brennan wanted to do at the moment, was put Shalimar down and have a really long rest. Maybe he was dreaming...he was sure. For some reason, deep down, he was hoping it was a dream. He'd already said his goodbyes, and was worried that seeing her was too much. He would get too attached and then they'd have to say goodbye again. That's how it worked.  
  
He knew where her room was. He wasn't sure how he knew, but it just seemed like a natural thing to know. As if he'd been there, or he could sense where she slept and woke and everything else she did in her bedroom. After laying her down on her bed, he got up and just stood there, watching her. Watching her chest move up and down with every breath; he golden locks moving as she twisted her head; he eyelashes fluttering with every subconscious blink. Everything about her had him mesmerized and he couldn't find the power to turn away from her, incase she just disappeared.  
  
After what seemed like fifteen minutes, the lack of sleep had begun to take a toll on Brennan, and he fell asleep on the edge of Shalimar's bed, after sitting down to watch her. He would never get bored of watching her sleep. She was a beauty to him, a beautiful body; a beautiful mind. He knew it sounded corny, but it was true. Shalimar Fox had the most attractive and gorgeous mind than any other person Brennan knew. And he was grateful for it.  
  
~ Dojo ~  
  
'Woah, what happened there?'  
  
'Come on Jesse...think. Shalimar, lonely, day dreaming about a guy...and then Brennan...new...okay, so it might not be obvious. But think of how Shal's been lately.'  
  
'She's been...distant.'  
  
'Yeah, because of a guy. Come on, buy me lunch and I'll explain.'  
  
'How about dinner, Em? It's almost dinner time, let me buy you dinner.'  
  
'Are you asking me out on date?'  
  
'Sure. Emma, I'm asking you out to dinner, what do you say?'  
  
'I'd love to. But you've gotta wait at least half an hour for me to get ready.'  
  
'I'll wait all the time in the world for you.'  
  
Emma just smiled and turned away towards her bedroom after hearing Jesse's last corny comment.   
  
*He's so adorably corny...that's why I love him!*  
  
And that was all it took. From that moment on, Emma decided that she would take risks...including with Jesse. She was willing to jump enormous leaps for the man she loved.  
  
Jesse was left on the Dojo by himself, wondering what had just happened in the last twenty minutes. They had met the newest and last member of Mutant X, Shalimar had practically fainted at their feet, Brennan took care of Shalimar, and he had asked Emma out on a date. Something was definately in the air.  
  
~ Shalimar's bedroom ~  
  
Shalimar had known by now how to get used to Emma's psiblasts. She knew Emma would never hurt her, and only used her psiblasts when asked to in desperate conditions. About three hours ago, she was in a desperate condition.  
  
She woke to find a sudden tug at her cover, making it hard for her to turn over to face the other side. So looking at what was causing her to be short of her cover, she turned to face that side and saw a man - Brennan, to be exact - sleeping on the side of her bed.  
  
Suddenly, everything came rushing back to her. The first night she met Brennan, her first kiss with Brennan, having to leave Brennan, feeling lonely, seeing Brennan ready to leave her, saying goodbye to Brennan and then having to say hello to him, having to introduce him into her life. Forever. She didn't know what to think. It was definately good since she felt so much for him, but she had already said goodbye.  
  
Shalimar wasn't given much time to think as Brennan started to stir beside her. She had seated herself, so trying to pretend to be asleep without making it known to him was impossible. She had to face him sooner or later anyway, it might as well have been sooner.  
  
'Shal-Shalimar? You're...you're really there...I thought I was dreaming...'  
  
'Hi..Brennan. How you doing? I-uh..It's not a dream, I'm real.'  
  
'I figured...listen Shalimar. I've got a lot of explaining to do, I know. But I just don't know where to start...'  
  
'Hey hey...you need to explain as much as I do..I know what you're going through. I guess we just need to settle a few things, and I'm sure we can forget the rest.'  
  
'You really scared me earlier...I-I didn't know what the other girl was doing to you. I thought you were...I thought-'  
  
'Sssh...I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. I just had too much on my mind. You becoming the newest member of our team sort of took me by surprise you know..'  
  
'I know. I'm sorry, I should have told you. I know I should have, then everything would be okay.'  
  
'Listen, I know why you couldn't. Let's start fresh, please? I mean, you're a mutant. I'm a mutant. We're both mutants. And now, there are no secrets between us.'  
  
'Yeah...I guess you're right. But I don't want to lose you again. I couldn't handle it. Please...promise, we'll never be apart again. Promise Shal.'  
  
'I promise Brennan, I will never leave you. I love you.'  
  
'What? You..you love me? But I..I never told you, never told you how I felt...I love you Shalimar. And I have never loved and never will love anyone as much as I love you. You're the only person I want.'  
  
Shalimar was now on the verge of tears, struggling to hold them back. Brennan was the perfect man for her, and no one else was.  
  
Brennan leaned up and pressed his lips to hers, smiling as he had finally found his love. Nothing could make this moment sweeter or more perfect. Their sweet kiss soon turned into passionate love-making as clothes were discarded and Brennan and Shalimar confessed their undying love for one another.  
  
'I knew it Jess. They're in love and they know it, it's so perfect.'  
  
'You're perfect Emma. I love you.'  
  
'I love you too Jesse.'  
  
~ 2 hours later, Shalimar's bedroom ~  
  
'Hey Shal?'  
  
'Yeah?'  
  
'I love you, you know.'  
  
'I love you too Brennan.'  
  
~*~*~ The End ~*~*~ 


End file.
